Sonic Unleashed: A new era
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: When Sonic gets turned into a Werehog, he meets various friends in each region that would help him and his pal Chip to restore the Chaos Emeralds. A recriation of Sonic Unleashed's story.
1. Chapter 1

**As I was playing Sonic Unleashed and doing some characters in Furry Doll Maker, I had this idea in mind! This story is a recriation of _Sonic Unleashed_ 's story, but with my new fan-made characters added in that are going to help Sonic in each region! To try to not have the same dialogue from the story, I modificated some ones and added some ones from the Japanese version as well. I hope FanFiction doesn't block me! I'm kind of worried! :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

 _In the far reaches of space, we can see a large, bright blue planet identical to our Earth. The scene changes to a flying red colony loaded with robots hidden in its deck, ready to take out intruders. At its end, an evil doctor named Eggman was laughing evilly in its capsule._

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Eggman cackled evilly like a mad scientist. But then, he sees something in the distance as his monitor starts to beep. "Hmmmm?!"

At the distance, beyond the flames, a figure in the shape of a blue hedgehog was standing still, ready for the robots to take action as a loud alarming sound from the colony echoes. That hedgehog was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

You guys know who I am, right? Well, I was just standing still as Egghead's robots were showing up in front of me ready for action. At the same time, I saw some huge cannons aiming at me as well. Heh, I'm the fastest thing alive! This is going to be a piece of cake!

"FIRE!" I heard Eggman shouting. Just as I was expecting for, all of his robots and the cannons began shooting at me as soon as I took off, avoiding the cannon shots and the robot blasters with incredible speed! I then started doing a series of homing attacks at Eggman's robots. As soon as I defeated enough of them, huge punching robots were in my way this time. I ducked the first one's punch into slow motion, and avoided the others as they got blown up by the cannon's shots. Soon, finally that Egghead decided to show up with his giant robot! It's about time! He began to shoot at me with his huge blasters but I avoided them with no problems! I jumped right above him.

"You pesky little-!" He said quite irritated as I did another homing attack on a robot that was in my way and proceeded forward into the colony. But then, I was surprised by homing missiles that Eggman fired at me. I looked back and decided to focus on running to avoid those missiles the best way I could. I was successful and resumed running inside the colony.

"You're not getting away!" Eggman shouted and for some reason he made his robot's arm stretch at high speed, ready to grab me.

"Uh oh!" I gasped as I looked back seeing that the arm was catching up to me. I tried to speed up but it didn't work; the hand grabbed me and I was being pulled back to where Eggman was. I was struggling to get free, but the hand was too strong. But then, I got an awesome idea! I smirked at Egghead and closed my eyes and concentrated to summon the 7 Chaos Emeralds in my possession.

"What?!" Eggman wasn't expecting that. He tried to close me with his robot's other hand, but my transformation was complete and I blew up both hands! For now on, I was known as Super Sonic! With this form, I dashed right in the robot's 'chest', destroying it completely! The only thing remained was Eggman and his hovercraft as I made a U-turn to get him.

"Uh oh! Time to go!" Eggman said terrified as he flies away with his hovercraft. Hey, where do you think you're going, Egghead? I'm not done with you yet! I wasted no time and followed him inside another entrance at the colony. He even tried to close some metal doors from behind him to stop me, but even these doors cannot stop me! I braked through them with ease and we both exited the colony as it was starting to break apart.

I followed Eggman inside a mysterious space station with a giant cylinder-looking cannon. I was catching up to Eggman and I managed to knock him off of his hovercraft as he was flung in the air, landing inside a strange and suspicious room.

"S-Sonic!" Eggman said in a scared tone as I landed right in front of him. He continued:

"I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please, forgive me! I'll never do bad things again! I promise!"

Well, that was new and weird; why is Egghead forgiving me? This is actually the first time he was even doing that. I didn't know what was going on, but even that I said:

"Huh, it's not like you to show remorse, Dr. Eggman. How about if you'd just behave yourself so I wouldn't break all your toys?"

"GOTCHA!" Suddenly, Eggman pushed a button which caused strange-looking walls to appear around me.

"Wha-?" I gasped and tried to get away, but some strange force was pulling me to the middle and trapped me as Eggman was laughing evilly. That Egghead! He tricked me!

* * *

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

Super Sonic was struggling to get free, but then, lasers aimed at his and Sonic was hit by their dark-purple beams.

"AAHHHHHHH! NNRRRRRGGHHH! WWAAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain from the beams, which also removed his Super form, releasing the Chaos Emeralds. At the same time, the cannon from the outside started to open.

"WAAAAHHHHHH! NNNRRRRRGGH!" Sonic was struggling from the beams as he was feeling a lot of pain. He still continues to scream. "Nrrgghh….AAAAAAHHHHH!" his voice was trembling. The energy from the Chaos Emeralds was getting drained.

Meanwhile, the cannon was all set and ready to fire.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Oh, I've been waiting for this to happen!" Eggman laughing like Santa Claus. "FIRE!"

The cannon, stored with the Chaos Emeralds' energy, fired a pink-purple beam at the blue planet we saw at the beginning. The beam hits the water and into its deep bottom. The earth starts to crack open, creating an earthquake. The planet's regions started to separate from each other, and some special people from each of these regions were desperate because of the earthquake.

In one region, a male blue hedgehog identical to Sonic who was previously talking to an ice-cream guy rushed to his home to get safe from the tremor. In the other, a male light-blue hedgehog with smaller quills was in his University being protected by his Professor.

"W-what is going on?!" the hedgehog screamed terrified.

" _Uh oh, this can't be good….he finally woke up._ " The Professor said in his thoughts.

In the other region, a female light-brown African lion was pushing the residents into their own tends to take shelter. It was her job to take care of and protect them, since she's very brave. In another, a male orange armadillo was trying his best to fly his plane and to not crash because of the earthquake. On another, a young female pink hedgehog identical to Amy was screaming in panic from the tremor, holding onto a pillar as strong as she could. She was very horrified because she is very shy and timid. On the other region, a female purple chameleon princess was taking cover in one of the market's tends. She wasn't that afraid than the others because she's very seductive. On the other, a male black bat was trying to hold his things in his dressing room, since he's a movie star. And finally at the last region, a female red echidna was holding onto the palm trees. She was enjoying a nice summer hot bath until this tremor showed up.

As the eight regions and a extra one were separating from each other, some dark purple tentacles were emerging from the planet's interior.

"Whooooa!" Eggman was impressed and smirks.

The tentacles took form of a massive creature, glad to be freed at last.

Meanwhile, Sonic has fallen in all fours still in pain from the beams.

"Uhhhh…..uuuhhhh…..uunngghhh…." Sonic moaned weakly as the beams were starting to change him. Meanwhile, the creature was starting to emerge from the depths.

"Rrrrrrggh….Gggrrrrrr urgh…rrrRRRAAARRGHH!" Sonic then snarls and growls as his fur turned dark blue and ended up growing longer with his quills having white tips, his gloves bursts out with his fingernails turning into claws and his shoes were becoming metallic with spikes on. The enormous creature was emerging even more.

Soon, sharp fangs grew from Sonic's gums. Once his transformation was complete, he led out a loud roar. At the same time, the creature was finally emerged from outside of the planet.

As the beams starts to wear off, the Chaos Emeralds now completely black and with no power, tumbled on the ground as Sonic, now as a Werehog, was panting from the screaming and the pain he felt this entire time as he falls on the ground, still in fours.

"It worked! A brilliant success!" Eggman said while laughing evilly. "It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity sealed within the planet has awakened, now all I need is to harness its power! And Eggmanland will finally come to be! Nyahahahaha!"

"You've really….done it this time, Eggman!" Sonic's voice was now low, deep, and rough as he turns to Eggman. He was very pissed.

"Ah, Sonic! Now that's a great look for you! Quite festive! So long, friend!" Eggman said as he pushed a button which made the glass behind Sonic open up. Sonic gasped and tried to hold on a edge, but the winds were too strong and he immediately was dragged by the outside along with the faded Chaos Emeralds.

"Farewell, Sonic!" Eggman said, hoping those were his last words for Sonic. Sonic was screaming as he and the Emeralds were falling towards the planet.

A new adventure will begin for the blue hedgehog….

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

 **LOL, I even tried to recriate the transformation scene in the game! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A new venture**

Sonic the Werehog was falling from the sky, unconscious. He was starting to groan but suddenly a green flash of light surrounded him and he was floating in the air.

"Huh?" He said surprised. But he floated for a few seconds only, because soon, the green light fades and he begins to fall again.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed while falling.

He fell on his face on a tall island. It was now daybreak. Sonic's head got stuck into the ground. He manages to pull it out, but had some injuries as he rubs his head.

"Ow-! Just what the heck is going on here?" Sonic said as he looks around. But then, he saw a strange red Chihuahua-like pixie with light-green wings. He was lying on the ground, unconscious. Sonic picks him up by his fluffy tail.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Mmmm….I….can't…..eat another bite….." the creature mumbled in his sleep.

"HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sonic shouted and shakes the creature roughly.

The creature slowly opens his eyes; they were brown. He looked at Sonic from his shoes to his head since Sonic was holding him upside down.

"Yo!" Sonic said.

"A-AAHHHH!" the creature screamed in panic and kicks Sonic in the face, making him let go of him. The creature then ran behind a rock and peeked from it looking at Sonic.

"DON'T EAT ME! I-I TASTE BAD!" The creature said terrified.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are ya?" Sonic simply said.

"Oh, I'm just fine!" the creature calms down and flies to Sonic. "Thanks for asking, Scary-looking Guy."

"Huh? 'Scary-looking Guy'?" Sonic asked confused. He then looked at himself; he got what that creature meant.

"Well, as if I didn't have enough problems to think about." Sonic said while looking at himself and then scratches his nose.

"Yeah! Look at those big teeth! And those big claws!" the creature said while flying around Sonic. "Tell me, tell me! Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic gave his trademark thumbs up. "And you are?"

"Eh? Uh….umm…..huh?! What IS my name? Ahhh! I don't know! I can't remember!" The creature panicked while running in circles.

"WHAT? You don't know who you are?!" Sonic said shocked.

"No. I only remember seeing something falling from the sky and go 'BOOM!', and then everything going all white….and then, nothing! I can't remember anything past that!" The creature explained.

"Oh no, did I fall on him?" Sonic shrugs at the camera.

"Ohhh, what do I do? What CAN I do?! Where do I go? And….oof, I'm starving…" the creature almost faints after panicking and Sonic caught him in his right hand.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll help you get your memory back." Sonic said in a calm tone.

"Huh? Really?!" the creature was stunned.

"If we look around all over the world, we'll be sure to find someone who knows about you." Sonic said.

"Thank you so much, Scary-looking-but-still-Very-Nice-Guy!" the creature said joyfully.

"YAY!" they high-fived each other, laughing happily.

Soon, Sonic looks at the horizon; the sun was rising up.

"Huh?" Suddenly, a purple smoke appeared in his chest. "Nnnrrrrggghhh…aahh!" To Sonic's surprise, he was back to normal! The creature was shocked.

"Uh? What the-?" Sonic gasped while looking at himself.

"Whoa, what just happened?" the creature was surprised.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere near…**_

Beyond the island where Sonic has fallen, there was a small town which looks a lot like the city of Mykonos, in Greece. On the main plaza, another blue hedgehog was talking happily with an ice cream guy. That hedgehog was identical to Sonic. He was wearing a light-blue and white striped collared t-shirt (with the same colors of the Greek flag), white gloves with the same style as Sonics, yellow short pants with an orange stripe in its ends, a brown belt with a gold buckle, blue converse shoes, and dark sunglasses, since it was hot there.

"Ha, of course I saw that tremor that happened an hour ago!" the ice cream guy said.

"Um, you don't actually see it, you feel it, Simon." The hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But even that, everyone here in Apotos can enjoy my famous Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme for all they want. Even you, Julian!" the ice cream guy named Simon said, placing his hands behind his neck. Julian chuckled.

"Oh, Simon. You're still the same old one." He then pays for an ice cream while still talking about funny things. It seems that Julian and Simon are indeed good friends.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic and the creature**_

They were walking to the entrance of Apotos. Sonic was having a conversation with the creature.

"Seriously, what was that hairy look I had back there? And look at what happened to the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said as he was juggling two powerless Emeralds.

"So, is this what you always looked like?" The creature asked while flying backwards and looking back at Sonic.

"Yup, THIS is the real me. Pretty cool, huh?" Sonic said as he did a cool pose, but for his surprise, the creature was gone.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Sonic then saw the creature standing in front of an ice cream stand where a blue hedgehog similar to himself was standing at the creature's side.

The creature was moaning with a dreamy look on his face at the delicious ice cream. Julian, the hedgehog chuckled at the creature's reaction.

"Heh, looks good, doesn't?" Julian said while he was waiting for his ice cream to be finished.

"Yeah!" the creature nodded.

"This here is this city's specialty, topped with chocolate chip, the Special Chocolate Sundae!" Simon said. The ice cream had three scoops of vanilla ice cream with strawberries around the cone with chocolate sauce and chocolate chips, 2 flakes and a slice of banana on its top. It indeed looks delicious.

"Simon, you just called that in a different name, but whatever. It's still my favorite food after all." Julian shrugs.

"The whole world can come crashing down, but they'll still line up for a taste!" Simon said as he sprinkles the chocolate chip on the ice cream. The creature was still moaning.

"HEY! What about finding your memories?!" Sonic screamed from the background. But the creature didn't listen.

"Ohhhh…..Special Chocolate Sundae! Gimme it!" The creature squealed in joy, already wanting to take a bite from it. But Simon playfully snatches the ice cream as the creature was trying to reach it. Julian was laughing at this. Simon was also laughing.

"So, how about it, kiddo? If you don't like it, you can have your money back!" Simon taunted.

"HEY! COME ON!" Sonic shouted again.

"Oh, I loooove it!" The creature said.

* * *

Soon, Sonic, the pixie creature and Julian were having their ice creams while talking.

"Wow, I can't believe it! Is that really you, Julian?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, it's me! Surprised that I live here in Apotos?" Julian said.

"Very surprised." Sonic winked.

"Delicious! Just what you expect from their specialty! It's great!" the pixie said excited.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonic simply said.

"I'm glad you both liked. The ice cream guy is my best friend here. His name is Simon. I always meet him at the plaza not only to have my favorite treat, but to talk about lots of things too! Sometimes, we even laugh together!" Julian chuckled at the last sentence.

"So, how about we go around looking for someone who knows you, Chip?" Sonic asked. The creature suddenly stops.

"Um, 'Chip'?" he said.

"Well, I had to call you something. What do you think?" Sonic said.

"Yeah! Chip! Chip! I like it!" the creature, now named Chip, said.

"Say Julian, since you're the first person for us, do you know something about him?" Sonic asked.

"Nope, I'm sorry. But perhaps I can help you! I'm a resident in this town, so I know this place more than someone could ever imagine!" Julian said.

"Okay, Julian. Let's start asking around and see if anybody here knows Chip." Sonic said. Julian nodded and the three begin searching for people so they hope they'll find someone who knows about this mysterious pixie creature.

 **To be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since my third grade class begins tomorrow, I'm posting the most chapters as possible for this story, so that's why I'm in a rush! I'm going to take a while writting new chapters for the other incomplete story because of the lack of ideas :( so I'm writting this story's first because my head is more refreshed for this one. ;P**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Back to a Werehog and a old friend**

It was almost night time; the town's lights were already lit on. Sonic, Julian, and Chip were returning to the plaza. They found nobody that knows about Chip.

" ***sigh*** still no luck finding anybody who knows me…" Chip sighs sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Julian said as he took off his sunglasses since it's too dark. He had green emerald eyes like Sonics. "Maybe your memory will come back on its own! Don't you remember anything yet?"

"Mmm….nope." Chip said.

" ***sigh*** oh, great…" Sonic sighs in defeat and looks at the sky.

"Hmm, looks like the sun will set in a few seconds…man, time sure flies." Julian said, looking at the horizon.

The sun finally sets; the sky was filling with stars and the moon starts to appear. At the same time, the town's lights became thicker.

"UAAAGH!" Suddenly, Sonic groans in pain; his body was trembling like he was about to change.

"Sonic?" Julian and Chip gasped as a strange purple smoke appeared in Sonic's chest.

"Uhhh….u-unnngghh….uurrrgghh…rrrraaaAAAAAAAAHHHHH! UGH!" Sonic cringed in pain during his transformation. He was back as a Werehog once again. Chip falls on his back while Julian backed off a little, looking quite surprised at Sonic's new look.

"Whoa, Sonic became Scary-looking Guy again!" Chip said. Julian was confused.

" ***pant* *pant*** now I get it. When it's nighttime, I turn into this…" Sonic finally gets about his problem.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Chip asked.

"Yeah…but we can't say the same for the people in this city when they lay their eyes on me…." Sonic said, worried about the residents.

"I-It's alright, Sonic." Julian said. But then, Chip flies from behind Sonic looking quite worried.

"Sonic! Julian! L-look over there!" Chip said in a desperate tone as he points to somewhere.

"What is it, Chip?" Sonic asked as he looks back and Julian looks at the direction Chip was pointing.

"What the-? OH NO! SIMON!" Julian gasped in shock as he runs at Simon's ice cream stand. While Simon used to be a happy man, he was now sobbing hard. Chip flies to him as well.

"Oh, it's hopeless! When the whole world comes crashing down, we're all doomed!" Simon said during his crying.

"Simon? Simon! You used to say that a lot of times, but I've never saw you with an attitude like that!" Julian said worried.

"Why are you crying?" Chip asked. But then, he got an idea. "Oh, wait! Ice cream! How about more of this super-tasty stuff?" He grabs a finished ice cream.

"What good is ice cream in a time like this?!" Simon said sadly and resumed crying. Suddenly, Chip started to lose his balance and dropped the ice cream!

"Aahh!" Chip screamed desperately as the ice cream starts to fall.

"WHOOPS!" Sonic screamed and all of a sudden, his arm stretched and manages to grab the ice cream before it falls on the ground. The ice cream that was in his hand returned back to him with a slingshot effect. Chip, Julian, and even Sonic were stunned by that.

"S-Sonic? Did your arm just stretched at this moment?" Chip asked surprised.

"This is weird…" Sonic said estranged by that. He then puts the ice cream back by stretching his arm again. "….but pretty interesting!"

Simon then wailed out loud, Chip and Julian looked back at Sonic who just shrugs.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, not too far from the town…**_

A young yellow two-tailed fox was surrounded by strange looking dark monsters. He was getting really frightened.

"H-h-hey, you guys! Hold on! C-calm down…" The fox said very scared trying to calm these monsters down but it was not working. The fox couldn't take it anymore and flew desperate behind a tall wall located in front of him.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" He screamed.

Just then, the gate behind the monsters was opened, revealing a dark-blue Werehog and a blue hedgehog with him, both in their fighting positions. The monsters turned to the blue ones and launched an attack on them.

It was a very intense fight; Sonic used his Unleash mode and started to attack rapidly like a rampaging feral. He even picked up some enemies and used them to attack the others. Julian was doing homing attacks at the smaller enemies and used his super strength powers to do the same things like Sonic was doing. Soon, all of the enemies were defeated thanks to Sonic and Julian. Sonic looks up and sees a familiar face.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic said to the young fox.

"Sonic?" Tails was surprised.

The clouds in the sky moved, revealing the bright moon as the sounds of barking dogs were echoing. With the moonlight, Tails managed to see Sonic and Julian a lot better.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic…is that really you, Sonic?!" Tails said shocked and flies to him and Julian. "What happened to make you look like that?" He asked.

"Quite ironic, because I was also going to ask him that too." Julian rolled his eyes.

"Well, this and that." Sonic simply said. Then, Chip shows up.

"Wanna bite some chocolate?" Chip asked as he hands a chocolate bar to Tails.

"Uh, thanks…" Tails said quite embarrassed.

* * *

Soon, they were back at the same island where Sonic fell at the beginning. There, Sonic finished explaining everything to Tails and Julian.

"I see, so you in that form and the planet breaking apart are related." Julian said.

"I'm gonna find where Dr. Eggman is and make him turn me back one way or another!" Sonic said in a determinate tone.

"Well, about that…" Tails interfered. "I think I know someone who may know exactly about what's going on here.

"Really?" Sonic said shocked.

"I'm talking about Professor Pickle at the Spagonia University. With his research findings and the data I've gathered around in this city, we might get to the bottom of all this!" Tails explained with excitement.

"Spagonia is a continent over, right?" Sonic asked. "That'll be a quick jog if the planet wasn't in pieces."

"Ta-da! With my Tornado, we'll easily cross over the shattered planet with no problems!" Tails said while introducing his famous plane.

"You're a lifesaver, Tails!" Sonic gave thumbs up.

"Everyone, I hate to say this but, I can't go along with you. I need to stay here, it's my home." Julian said sadly.

"Huh? But why?" Chip asked.

"I must ensure my people's safety here. I had fun helping you both here in Apotos. But don't worry, when you reach Spagonia, maybe you'll find my brother Carlos! He's a student of the Spagonia University. And guess who his Professor is? Pickle!" Julian winked at the last sentence.

"Okay then. Tails, Chip, let's set off to Spagonia, and perhaps find Julian's brother!" Sonic said in a confident tone.

The Tornado starts to take off with Tails piloting it and Sonic hanging onto the plane's back.

"I'll keep you in contact with you, guys! Goodbye!" Julian waved as the others waved back.

The Tornado flies away from the Apotos region.

 **To be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Professor is kidnapped**

Sonic, Tails, and Chip just arrived in Spagonia which looks a lot like a mixture of Italy, Spain, and France. It was now daytime, so Sonic was back as a hedgehog once again.

"Sonic, the University must be located around here somewhere." Tails said.

"Okay, let's search for it!" Sonic said.

After some walking around, they finally found the University. When they entered in the Professor's room, a light-blue hedgehog was standing there. He had short quills, three bangs in his forehead and dark green eyes. He was wearing a sky blue tank top, a white open jacket with black details and also the University's symbol sewed on the jacket's right side, white sports gloves, a gray belt with a dark gray buckle, blue short pants with square stitches on both sides, a necklace with an arrow pointing upwards as a pendent, and sky blue sports shoes with black details and yellow buckles and soles.

"Hey, are you Julian's brother?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I am. Julian told me that you'll come here. I'm Carlos the Hedgehog, a student of the Spagonia University." Carlos said.

"Interesting. But where is Professor Pickle?" Tails asked.

"Umm, I hate to say this but….he was….kidnapped." Carlos said sadly.

"WHAT?! Professor Pickle was kidnapped?!" Tails was shocked.

"It happened a little bit right after the planet was split apart, some mecha and an old man showed up and….they took the Professor along with his lab reports!" Carlos explained everything to them.

"Oh no…" Tails sighed deeply.

"That sure sounds a lot like Eggman." Sonic said with an angry tone.

"We can't let him get away with that! We need to hurry and rescue this Professor person!" Chip interfered. "If he was kidnapped that long ago, he's gotta be really hungry by now! And if I was that hungry…I….I would rather DIE!" as he finishes panicking, his soul suddenly came out of his body but he still continues to talk with no sound coming from his mouth. But soon he notices that he was a ghost and quickly got back to his body on the floor.

"Even if IS Eggman, I-I'm sure he's feeding him something at least..." Tails said to calm Chip down.

"Okay." Sonic chuckles a bit. "So Carlos, do you know where they took the Professor?" He asked Carlos.

"Yes, I heard them talking about taking him somewhere in the region of Mazuri. It's not too far from here, if the planet wasn't broken." Carlos said.

"Okay, thanks for telling us! Wait right here, Carlos. We're going to get the Professor back." Sonic said. Carlos nodded.

"Good luck, everyone!" Carlos waved at them. They waved back and exited the University.

* * *

They finally reached Mazuri with Tails' Tornado. This place looks a lot like Madagascar, located in Africa. There's one big problem for Sonic: it was nighttime there, so he was back as a Werehog again.

Sonic and Chip were exploring the main town which was filled with tends, where the Mazuri people lived. As they were reaching the Gaia Gate, they were suddenly stopped by a shadowy figure.

"Halt!" the figure said. It had a female voice. Sonic and Chip looked at each other surprised. The figure ignites a torch to reveal herself. She was a light-brown lioness with brown hair wrapped as a long braid, blue eyeshades, pink eyes, and grape-purple lipstick. She was dressed in a savannah explorer outfit: a green-grass explorer cap, a red t-shirt with black sleeves, a brown waistcoat, a brow scarf, brown short gloves with a light-brown bracelet on her left wrist, a gray two-pocket belt, a wrapped brown skirt, brown shorts with hems, light-brown socks, and brown hunting shoes with pink laces.

"P-please! Don't hurt us! We just came here to locate the Professor!" Chip panicked.

"'The professor'?" the lioness was surprised. She immediately let her guard down. "My apologies, young travelers."

"It's okay, by the way who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I'm Samantha the Lioness, a savannah explorer. My duty is to take care of and to protect the people who live here. You must be Sonic, right?" Samantha said.

"Yes, I am. Do you know where the Professor is, Samantha?" Sonic asked again.

"Yes. Just keep going northwest. The mechas along with that old man just locked the Professor inside a strange base behind an abandoned Temple. You better be careful, because there are strange dark creatures located on the Temple's path." Samantha explained.

"Okay, thanks. See you later." Sonic and Chip said and waved at Samantha. She waves back.

"See you later too." She simply said and heads back to the main town.

* * *

After the many troubles and traps that Sonic and Chip went through, they, along with Tails, finally found the Professor inside the base that looks like it belongs to Eggman. The Professor was locked in a large glass capsule at the ceiling.

"Professor Pickle!" Tails called for him. "We came to save you! We lost contact, haven't we?" But Tails noticed that he wasn't listening, so he and Chip flew up to him.

"Professor?" Tails knocked on the glass to try to get the Professor's attention, but it didn't work.

"Hey! HEY!" Chip screamed as loud as he could.

The Professor was looking at a poorly made sandwich.

"They cannot possibly call this 'food'. Pfffftttt, look at this, this poor excuse for a sandwich! If it was meant to be a sandwich, the bread should be no less thick than three quarters of an inch. Also, a tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper would work too. And a slice of cucumber too, please." While the Professor was talking, Tails and Chip looked at each other in confusion. "Do you not agree, Tails?" he continued.

"Uh, this is like a lecture, right?" Chip said, turning to Tails.

"Oh, Professor. You're the same as ever…" Tails face palmed.

"So what brings you here?" Pickle asked. "Hopefully not for those horrible sandwiches, I hope."

"O-of course not! We came here to help you actually." Tails answered as he pushes a button, making the glass disappear and the platform descends.

"O-oh, I see! How stupid of me." Pickle said with regret as stairs formed beneath the platform. "But before I go, I want to have a talk with the chef about making a proper sandwich."

"Hey, Professor! That's not important now!" Tails got in Pickle's way.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before Eggman and his troops show up!" Sonic said.

"Ah, yes. Well then, let's collect the contents in that vault before we leave." Pickle said as he pointed to a round silver vault against the wall. Sonic nods and stretches his arm and delivers a strong punch at the vault, destroying it. Tails flies in and grabs Pickle's documents from the inside.

"Thank you. Those documents are the key to saving the world from disaster. Now, gentlemen, let us be off. I'm half-starved from being fed by nothing than those horrible sandwiches." Pickle said as he starts to leave.

"Hey, Professor! Want a bite from this?" Chip flew to Pickle and hands him a chocolate bar.

"Well, well! I shall help myself then." Pickle said impressed and takes the chocolate bar. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and shrugged. Then they followed Chip and Pickle.

* * *

When they arrived at Spagonia, it was still nighttime. They were all at the University, where Carlos was waiting for them. Sonic and Tails were paying attention to Pickle and also Carlos' explanation, since Pickle taught him about the documents. Chip was just chilling out there because he was drinking a cup of tea and was playing with the empty cup.

"These documents are known as the Gaia Manuscripts. They tell the legend of a disaster that devastated our planet ten thousands of years ago." Carlos said.

"A disaster?" Tails asked.

"Yes. According to the Gaia Manuscripts, our planet has been broken apart once in the past." Carlos continued. Sonic and Tails gasped at this while looking at each other.

As Pickle takes a sip from his tea, he then continues: "The cause of this disaster lies in the planet's core. Within it lives a hyper-energy organism known as…Dark Gaia. Its presence within the planet is what caused this disaster and all the phenomena we're witnessed."

"So how do we stop Dark Gaia and put this place back together?" Tails asked.

"According to what the Professor taught me, the revival of Dark Gaia is still incomplete." Carlos said. "Most likely because Dr. Eggman just awoke him prematurely. But we may be able to restore the broken planet by returning the power back from the Chaos Emeralds." As Carlos said that, Sonic pulled out one of the powerless Emeralds.

"You must travel to each of the 7 Temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts." Pickle said. "The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and they will restore the planet's scars and the shattered planet will return to normal."

"We wish you good luck, the planet and its residents' fate depends on you. You'll also meet some special friends from around the world as well, like me and my brother." Carlos said.

Sonic and Tails understood. They (and Chip) immediately set off for the 7 Temples, hoping to restore the Chaos Emeralds and save the planet.

 **To be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, my third grade class begins today, so this might be the last chapter I'll be posting before it begins. Then, I won't be able to post anything in this month until Saturday. :(**

 **So, if you're new to my profile, take your time to read some other old stories that I wrote there!**

 **Well, see you 'til Saturday...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The first Temple of Gaia**

In the next morning, things were not looking good at Mazuri; Eggman and his robots were standing in front of the citizens. Samantha the Lioness was trying to protect the citizens and calm them down while looking at Eggman.

"Eggman, what are you doing here?!" Samantha shouted angrily. Eggman laughed.

"Fear not, my good villagers! If you all behave yourselves, I won't do anything nasty! Now Samantha, will you tell me where I could find the Gaia Temple here?" Eggman asked.

"I will never tell you!" Samantha growled.

"Yeah! Now scram!" a young boy shouted and threw a rock at Eggman, hitting him in the face. Little stars circled around Eggman's head as he was dizzy. Orbot laughed at this. Eggman quickly recovers and pushes Orbot down to shut him up.

"Alright then, in that case, why not I make you tell me by force?" Eggman smirked evilly at Samantha.

All of a sudden, a trace of speeding blue blur passed by Eggman, surprising him in the process, and destroyed every single robot that were face to face to the citizens. That blue blur was none other than Sonic.

"WHAAAT?! Sonic!" Eggman yelled as Sonic and Chip lands on the ground on their feet. The citizens, even Samantha, were stunned.

"Yo, Eggman! Thanks for the high skydiving experience the other day!" Sonic teased as he punches his fists.

"I should have known you were still alive, you meddling hedgehog!" Eggman said angrily, not believing that Sonic was still alive.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Do you really think that I'm going to tell you? I'm far too busy! Farewell!" Eggman said and flies away with his hovercraft.

"HEY! That's unfair! Come back!" Chip yelled seeing Eggman escape.

"Let him go for now, Chip." Sonic said. He then turns to the citizens and Samantha.

"Is everyone alright?" Samantha asked the citizens. Everyone nodded and thanked Sonic.

"Thank you so much for saving the citizens. Say, you must be that guy I just met last night. Now that's a better look for you, Sonic!" Samantha said.

"Heh, no problem! And yeah, this is what I originally look like." Sonic winked.

"I know!" Samantha chuckled. "Since you helped us, I'll tell you why Eggman was here. He's searching for the Temple of Gaia located somewhere here. And he almost forced me to tell him because I'm the only one who knows where it's located." She explained. "And I know that you have a Chaos Emerald with you, Sonic, so I'll take you to the Temple. And I'll help you in any way I can." Samantha said in a confident tone.

"Okay then, Samantha! Let's move!" Sonic said. Samantha nodded and she, Sonic, and Chip set off to the Temple of Gaia.

* * *

They went through many obstacles and took down many robots in their way. Samantha already knew that this area was dangerous outside of town. They reached a large bridge-like straight area, where Eggman was. Sonic was running as he normally does, while Samantha was swinging on the vines. She's actually much faster when swinging on vines rather than running. After all, she's a savannah explorer.

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic shouted angrily. Eggman turns to see Sonic.

"So you've come this far? But, I'll finish you just up ahead!" Eggman smirks evilly as he flies to his Egg Beetle, making Sonic skid to a stop. Samantha stopped grappling on the vines and landed next to him.

"Here I go! My pure gem, the Egg Beetle!" Eggman announced his creation and lands on it for him to control it.

"Ready for a fight, Samantha?" Sonic said as he adjusts his shoes.

"I'm always ready for anything, Sonic." Samantha said as she stands in her fighting position. At the same time, Chip was doing some karate-like moves.

They began to chase after the Egg Beetle. Sonic was running after it, while Samantha was swinging on the vines, waiting for a chance to ambush Eggman.

"My Egg Beetle's claws will tear you apart!" Eggman taunted and begins to shoot missiles at Sonic.

"We'll see about that, Egghead!" Sonic smirked as he dodges the missiles.

"Take this!" Eggman made the Beetle's claws open up, ready to chop Sonic with them, but he saw an opportunity to strike Eggman with his homing attack, since the Beetle's claws were open.

"OW! CURSE YOU!" Eggman yelled from the impact. "Hnnnggh! You're bad-mannered, just as always!"

Eggman begins to launch giant missiles as Sonic was boosting, then, Samantha saw the missiles and kicked them back to Eggman, stunning him.

"Sonic! Try boosting on him!" Samantha shouted from the trees.

"Got it!" Sonic said and boosts towards the Egg Beetle as Samantha was swinging towards it as well with a vine and prepares to deliver a kick. As you can see, her powers are strong kicks that are enough for her to defend her homeland.

The combination of Sonic's Boost and Samantha's powerful two-leg kick sent the Egg Beetle malfunctioning and about to explode.

"I'll remember this!" Eggman yelled in defeat and retreated in his hovercraft before the Egg Beetle explodes. After the explosion, Sonic stops running and Samantha landed next to him.

"Heh, it's all the same, every time." Sonic teased.

"I can see that." Samantha smirked.

Soon, Chip flies to the edge of the bridge and saw something interesting. He gasped at that.

"Hey, hey! Look over there!" Chip called Sonic and Samantha as they both walked to Chip. They saw a huge relic building standing on a giant tree trunk. There were also giant colorful ribbons tied on the tree's branches.

"Samantha, could that ancient relic over there be the Gaia Temple?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, that's the Gaia Temple that Eggman was looking for." Samantha answered.

"Alright, let's go there!" Chip said excited. Sonic and Samantha looked at each other and nodded. They then nodded at Chip and he nods back. The three prepared to make a huge jump from there.

"Here we go!" Chip said as they all jumped in the Temple's direction.

* * *

Inside the Temple, it was dark and filled with pillars with aqua-green fluorescent crystals to give some light.

"Wow….amazing!" Chip was fascinated.

"This place…" Sonic was also fascinated.

"This Temple has been abandoned for a thousand years since Dark Gaia broke the planet in the past already. But thanks to someone named Light Gaia, the opposite of Dark Gaia, he used the power of the seven Temples to send Dark Gaia back into the depths." Samantha explained the story behind the Temples. "And now that our planet has been broken again, everyone from around the world is hoping that Light Gaia would reappear once again to save them. But…" She sighed at the last sentence.

"But what?" Sonic asked.

"Nobody knows who Light Gaia is or how does he look like!" Samantha said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry! If we restore all the Chaos Emeralds, maybe he'll come back again!" Chip said in a calm voice to cheer Samantha up.

"Thank you, Chip." Samantha calms down.

They found a strange chamber circled with green flames below a circular altar with stairs, an ancient tablet located on the wall, and a large hole in the ceiling.

"Sonic! Samantha! There's something weird in the middle of this place there!" Chip said while pointing to the chamber.

"That's the Gaia Chamber, silly!" Samantha chuckled.

Chip flew to it as Sonic and Samantha followed. Chip looks down in a squared hole in a strange squared pillar located in the middle of the altar.

"What's this hole here?" Chip asked no one as he reaches to touch its bottom.

"Hey Chip, wait!" Sonic warned. "If you touch that, it might-!" Suddenly, they were all surprised as the Temple was trembling. Chip was panicking and quickly flew behind Sonic as he protects him.

"Wait a minute; boys….I think that pillar is doing something!" Samantha said.

The squared pillar's edges were flashing with ancient scripts printed on it, and revealed a short squared pillar with a round hole on it.

Sonic and Samantha started to walk towards the chamber. Chip was still scared but flew to them as well. Sonic and Samantha climbed the small stairs on the altar to take a look at the new pillar that showed up. The three looked at its hole.

"Huh? What is it?" Chip was confused.

"It looks like the perfect spot for the Chaos Emerald." Samantha explained to Chip.

Sonic then pulled out one of the Chaos Emeralds from his quills and placed it on the hole. Suddenly, flashing green lights appeared from the Chaos Emerald as it was lifted in the air by a pillar of green light. Sonic, Chip, and Samantha watched surprised as the Chaos Emerald regains its original color and its energy was returning. The Green Chaos Emerald was restored!

"Yes! The Chaos Emerald is brought back to life!" Chip cheered.

"I told you, this IS one of the Gaia Temples." Samantha said with a smile.

"So this was why Dr. Eggman was here trying to take over before." Sonic finally realized as he was looking around. He looks back at Chip and Samantha. The three nodded. But all of a sudden, the Temple starts to rumble again, surprising Sonic, Chip, and Samantha as they were screaming.

"What's going on now?!" Chip panicked.

* * *

 _From the planet's atmosphere, a huge pillar of light appeared. The continent of Apotos and Mazuri's piece was surrounded in blue aura as it was slowly returning back into its original spot. The first continent was put back into its place, thanks to the Chaos Emerald's power._

* * *

Chip was in Sonic's head as he and Samantha were about to leave the Temple, when they heard a voice.

"Sonic!" It was Tails. This made Sonic skid to a stop, making Chip fall off from Sonic's head, falling on his face to the ground.

"You did it! The planet….! One of the planet's fragments was put back into place!" Tails cheered.

"BINGO! Nice job!" Sonic said joyfully and high-fives Chip and Samantha.

"Take a look!" Tails said as picks up his monitor for Sonic, Chip, and Samantha to watch the same scene of the continent returning back to its original spot.

"EXCELLENT!" Sonic cheered.

"At this rate, we'll have our planet back to normal in no time, Sonic!" Samantha said happily. Sonic crosses his arms on his chest, felling very confident.

"Looks like we have ourselves a big jigsaw puzzle the size of a planet! A good excuse to go see the world, if you ask me!" Sonic said in a confident tone and giving thumbs up.

"You bet!" Samantha said while putting her hands on her hips and winks. "Now let's get out of here."

As they were back at the main town of Mazuri, Sonic, Chip, and Tails were at the Tornado ready to bid a bond farewell to Samantha.

"Sonic, I've had a lot of fun helping you. Now that my homeland is restored, I and the citizens can finally live in peace here! We thank you so much for saving us not once, but twice!" Samantha said happily.

"I've had fun too! Well, goodbye Samantha! Goodbye everyone! We have a big planet to restore!" Sonic said while waving goodbye as the Tornado takes off.

"Goodbye, Sonic! Good luck!" Samantha said as she and the citizens waved back.

 **To be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I was able to post one last chapter before my class! o_o**

 **Well, I think THIS time it's the last one I'm going to post before my class. See ya! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A helping hand**

Soon after the first Continent was restored, a new one was revealed; it was the 4th Continent called Holoska, which is based from Alaska and other cold regions like the North Pole. It was daytime, and Sonic and Chip made it into the main town. The town was filled with snow as the ground, and the citizens lived in igloos.

"I wonder if we'll find someone special here." Chip said.

As they reached the Gaia Gate, they saw a male orange armadillo trying to fix his blue plane.

"Curses! I can't believe I crashed because of that tremor from two days ago!" the armadillo said grumpily. "But now, with the planet broken apart, what will become of me?" he then sighs deeply.

"Hey, don't feel so sad. Yeah, I'm quite sorry about your plane…but we're actually determinate to save your planet!" Sonic said in a soft voice as he walks towards the armadillo. The armadillo was red-haired; his hair was long and tied at the end, he had orange quills pointing down and hidden in his hair, and ice-gray eyes. He was wearing a pilot yellow coat with black shoulders, black mountain climbing gloves, long ocher pants with tribal-styled frills, a brown leather belt with two pockets on its sides, brow walking boots with black soles, a dark violet and gray vertical-striped winter scarf, and pilot goggles on his head, which is a finishing touch to match his piloting personality.

"You… really mean it?" the armadillo said surprised.

"Absolutely!" Sonic gave his thumbs up. "By the way, what's your name? And do you live here?" he asked.

"Oh, my name is Thomas the Armadillo. And yes, I do live here in Holoska. I'm a professional pilot. I fly around the world bringing new things to the citizens in the Town where I live." Thomas said. "But as you can see, I had a plane accident two days ago. When the planet was shaking, I lost control of my plane and ended up crashing here. I'm trying to fix it, but its way too hard! If my plane doesn't get fixed soon, I won't be able to export anything!" Thomas said very worried.

"So you're trying to fix your plane, Thomas?" Sonic asked. Thomas nodded. "Well, I know someone who can fix your plane in no time!"

"Really?" Thomas was stunned.

"Yup, just wait here and I'll call him." Sonic said as he dashes away and Chip flies after him.

* * *

 _ **One minute later…**_

Sonic and Chip returned to Thomas with Tails on their side.

"So you can fly a plane too? That's awesome!" Tails said impressed at Thomas.

"Yep, I can! I actually fly a lot to export things from around the world. Sonic said that you can fix my plane, right?" Thomas asked.

"I sure can!" Tails said as he grabs his tool box.

"Thomas, this is going to take a while. In the meantime, why don't you go along with Sonic at the Gaia Gate?" Tails suggested. Thomas nodded and he, Sonic, and Chip went through the Gaia Gate while Tails fixes Thomas' plane.

Beyond the Gaia Gate, there was a large snow and ice area. Sonic and Thomas were exploring the area as they were bashing some robots with homing attack and spike needle respectively. Yep, Thomas' power is spike needle, where he attacks using his hidden spikes in his hair. They also needed to stomp switches to advance through the closed gates. In another section, Thomas was pushing ice blocks to climb on them, while Sonic was destroying ice walls with his boost. And finally, the boys did bobsleigh together as they were sliding over ice and even over giant gray whales! They were sliding carefully, avoiding ice spikes and explosive traps while running over some other robots as well.

* * *

They finally went back to Tails, who appears to have completely fixed Thomas' plane.

"Man, I've never had that much of fun in my life!" Thomas said joyfully.

"Yeah, that's actually what I always do in my whole life while trying to stop Eggman!" Sonic chuckled.

"I see. So Tails, are you done fixing my plane?" Thomas asked.

"You bet! Your plane wasn't that damaged; only some parts of it were malfunctioning." Tails winked.

"Really? Oh thank you, Tails! You're a lifesaver!" Thomas said very happy and hugs Tails.

"Heh heh, no problem." Tails chuckles and hugs back.

"Now I can finally export things again!" Thomas cheered. "Sonic, I've had a lot of fun today; bashing robots, opening gates, and bobsledding was the best part! Is there something I can do to help you?" He asked.

"Yes, is there a Gaia Temple around here?" Chip asked.

"Well, there is. But the passage that leads to it is blocked. A snow storm came yesterday and caused that. Perhaps tomorrow at night I can arrive back here with something I can use to melt the snow." Thomas explained.

"Okay then. We're heading back to Spagonia to tell the Professor about the next Temple's location and our victory by restoring the first continent. Maybe next time we'll see you again, Thomas." Sonic said as he, Chip, and Tails were leaving.

"Okay, I'll see you later Sonic!" Thomas waved and Sonic waved back.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **I really had fun writing the details you see in Holoska's first act from the game! ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm finally back! Gee, my first days of third grade classes were complicated! It rained every single day! X(**

 **But today I'm quite happy because I'll have class recess on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday! ^^**

 **So, as I always say: Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Mistaken?**

It was nighttime in Spagonia; the clouds were moving, revealing the bright moon in the sky. Sonic and Chip were walking on the streets to the University, until they heard a young girl's voice.

"Sonic! There you are!" It was Sonic's stalker, Amy Rose. She quickly rushes to Sonic and hugs him as tightly as possible so he wouldn't escape. Sonic was speechless.

"Oh Sonic, I've been looking and looking everywhere for you!" Amy said as she was nuzzling on Sonic's chest.

"Wai- uh, cut it out…" Sonic said quite embarrassed. But Amy just giggles.

"If you think you could get away from the great Amy Rose, you were wrong!" She taunts. "Huh?" But then, Amy soon stopped because she didn't hear Sonic's voice from the person she was hugging. She looks at Sonic in his Werehog form and she didn't recognize him. She immediately lets go off from him.

"Who the heck are you? Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Amy said as she pushes Sonic roughly. "I completely mistook you for someone else! That's weird though; I know I felt Sonic's presence here… But anyways I'm really sorry! See you later!" Amy then waves at him and runs away trying to look for her love. Sonic was really stunned.

"That girl really didn't recognize you at all, Sonic. But, what did you expect? Especially since you have THIS and THESE too!" Chip said as he flew to Sonic and showed him what he meant by showing a thick fur from his tail and some sharp fangs from his mouth. This made Sonic depressed; he thought that Chip was calling him a monster. He walks looking away from Chip, crestfallen.

"Huh? Uh- umm, b-b-but that's okay, really! Sure, you look really scary at first glance, but you're still the same guy, Sonic! I know this! So-nic, cheer up! Uh, chocolate! Want some chocolate?" Chip tries to cheer Sonic up but it didn't work.

" ***sigh*** let's just go to the University, Chip." Sonic groaned in his speech as he continues walking. Chip looks at the camera and just shrugs. He then follows Sonic.

* * *

They finally arrived at the University, where Pickle and Carlos were waiting for them.

"Oh, you're back! We heard that one part of the planet has been restored. Congratulations!" Carlos said happily. "I and the Professor have some great news too! With part of the planet restored, the Professor was able to locate two other Gaia Temples."

"According to the Gaia Manuscripts, there is a Temple located here in Spagonia. Who would've imagined one was hiding so close? And the other location is Holoska, my boy." Pickle explained.

"Well, actually we've already been there. But the path to the Temple was blocked." Sonic said.

"And we also helped somebody there too!" Chip complemented.

"…Hmm? Oh ho! So you've already been to Holoska, haven't you?" Pickle said impressed. "Oh, I see. You couldn't reach the Temple, hmm? Well, no matter! You can start by looking into the Spagonia site."

"Let me go with you. I'll show you the location. Plus, I would like to kick some Gaia monsters too!" Carlos said in a confident tone as he, Sonic and Chip were exiting the University.

They were exploring the Spagonia site, where they encountered more Dark Gaia monsters to deal with.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Amy…**_

At the Spagonia plaza, everyone was 'having a party' were they were all enjoying it. A man was grabbing Amy's hand and was spinning her in circles while he was doing Disco dance moves.

"Ahh! Hold on! What is this?!" Amy screamed desperate as she was getting dizzy.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Come on, babe, let's dance the night away!" the man said.

"Somebody help!" Amy screamed for help.

Soon, Sonic, Chip, and Carlos arrived there.

"Whoa, is there some kind of party going on?" Chip said as he takes out a photo camera and prepares to take a picture of the situation.

"No…something is not right here." Sonic suspected.

As Chip takes a picture of the 'party', all of a sudden, Dark Gaia monsters emerged from the people as they fainted.

"T-they were possessed!" Carlos was shocked.

"I've should have known. Come on, let's take them out!" Sonic said. Carlos nodded and both charged at the monsters.

"WAAAHH! Something's there! Something's there!" Chip screamed horrified as he still keeps taking pictures.

Sonic was bashing the monsters with his claw swipes and punches while Carlos was Spin Dashing at them. Because he's a hedgehog too, Carlos can also do Spin Dashes just like his brother and Sonic.

As all of the monsters were defeated, the people were waking up.

"Huh? What was I just doing?" the same man moaned confused.

"Is everyone okay?" Carlos asked the people to distract them so they wouldn't look at Sonic. Everyone nodded.

Sonic was placing Amy so she could stand up on her own as she was waking up. When Amy was starting to look at Sonic, he quickly runs away.

"Huh? Hey!" Chip screamed. He then notices Amy and shrugs at her. "Wait for me!" He flies off to find Sonic.

"Was that Sonic just now?" Amy suspected.

"Now, Carlos, everything is peaceful once again. Just as I expected from Sonic." Pickle suddenly shows up in front of Carlos.

"Professor? How did you get all the way over here?" Carlos was stunned. Amy notices the conversation and looks back to them.

"Do you both know Sonic?" Amy asked as she was running to them.

"Yup, he and I were the ones who came to save you just now." Carlos answered.

"Hey! Hey! What happened to Sonic?! Please, I want you both to tell me everything!" Amy said in a desperate tone as she grabs Pickle and Carlos' arms and drags them. Carlos gasped while Pickle was confused.

"Umm, shall we talk about it over a plate of cucumber sandwiches?" Pickle said embarrassed.

"Man, just what's this girl's problem?" Carlos rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base…**_

Eggman was watching his robots work on something that's part of his plan. Soon, Orbot came in.

"Your dinner, Master Eggman." Orbot said as a plate with a sandwich appears. Eggman stands up and picks up his sandwich as he talks.

"What's the progress on the Dark Gaia-powered Eggmanland Construction System?" Eggman asked as he takes a bite from his sandwich.

"Current status is 27% complete." Orbot confirmed. "It is presumed that due to Dark Gaia's dispersion over the world, progress has been significantly delayed."

"Grrrr! Accursed Dark Gaia! I went through all that trouble to awaken it, and it causes nothing but delays!" Eggman growled as he finishes eating his sandwich.

"Dark Gaia had yet to reach completion within the planet's core. Therefore, it was unable to sustain its own weight upon its release and scattered across the world as a result." Orbot explained. But Eggman just face palms.

"Never mind its weight issues! Who could've known that his sudden awakening would come to this…?" Eggman said depressed.

"It was the repercussion of your own hasty actions." Orbot said not amused.

"What did you just say?!" Eggman shouted angrily. But Orbot just shrugs. "Ugh, every last one of you drives me up the wall! First, Professor Pickle gets away with the Gaia Manuscripts and now the planet is coming back together!" Eggman argues and pants as he finishes.

"And that, Master Eggman, is the result of you discarding the Chaos Emeralds along with Sonic. Another repercussion of your hasty actions." Orbot continued.

"Silence!" Eggman shouted as Orbot gulps nervously. "That was actually part of the plan! ALL of it! I mean, where's the fun in having my plans succeeding without any challenge?!" Eggman glares at Orbot. Orbot then stares at Eggman and soon snaps out of it. Eggman cleans his throat and continues.

"Right. How about the status on the remaining Gaia Temples?" Eggman asked.

"Eggman forces have currently secured all locations and defensive preparations are nearly complete." Orbot said as a panel showcasing the map of the world appears, revealing the robots' locations.

"With that, we can ignore Sonic for now; the problem is Dark Gaia. It'd be a chore to collect every piece of it scattered around the world." Eggman said as he sits down.

"Searching conventional wisdom banks for logical advice… 'The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Slow and steady wins the race.'" Orbot said.

"Humph. What's a more efficient method? Like, uh… somehow bring them all together to one point?" Eggman shrugs. But then, he realizes that could work. "Oh, that's it! That can be done!" He then moves his hovering chair to a red keyboard as Orbot leaves.

"With this, my ambitions will finally be realized!" Eggman said as he types and laughs evilly.

 **To be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! That was a very long chapter! O_O**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The second Temple of Gaia**

Back at the Spagonia University, Pickle and Carlos finished telling Amy about everything that's happening in this planet. Soon, Sonic and Chip came in.

"Oh, Sonic! I still can't believe it's you inside that….THING. But! No matter the package, you're still my Sonic, Sonic!" Amy giggled in joy. Sonic just sighs.

"Sonic, I've checked the area and saw that you still cannot head to the Gaia Temple located here. However, the Professor was able to locate another Gaia Temple. It's located in Chun-nan. Also, my brother said to me that there is a pink hedgehog similar to Amy that is in desperate help. He also said that she's the princess from that region. So you should hurry." Carlos said. Sonic and Chip nodded and they left the University to find Tails.

" _I know you can do it, my dear Sonic!_ " Amy said in her thoughts.

* * *

Sonic and Chip soon arrived at Chun-nan, still at nighttime. This region looked a lot like China itself. They wasted no time in finding the hedgehog in trouble. They noticed that the people were worried about the Princess not coming back.

They find this region to be filled with even more Dark Gaia monsters. Sonic had a bit of struggle when fighting them this time.

They arrived at a tall ledge over a circular chamber located next to the Gaia Temple. All of a sudden, a Phoenix creature came by flying, making Sonic and Chip duck. They watched as the Phoenix lands next to a pink hedgehog.

"Magus! P-p-please! Calm down! W-why are you trying to hurt m-me?" the pink hedgehog said horrified as she was backing away from the Phoenix. Sonic then jumps off from the ledge he was.

The Phoenix didn't listen to the hedgehog's words and prepares to bite her.

"AAHHHH!" She screamed as she closes her eyes. Sonic gasped and quickly stretched his arm to grab her and pull her back to him with the slingshot effect before the Phoenix manages to bite her. Chip then quickly uses the camera's flash to stun the Phoenix to keep him busy.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog. She opens her eyes. Sonic saw that she was indeed very identical to Amy; she had the same styled pink quills and the same green emerald eyes. What's different on her is that her bangs' colors were black instead of pink, and she had pink lip-gloss; she also had black hair tied with Japanese-like ponytails, a Japanese-styled dark pink T-shirt, a purple fluttery skirt, long light-pink socks, pink sandals with little ribbons on each side, long white gloves with purple folds, and a light-pink ribbon on her hair for a cute look.

"W-who are you?" the hedgehog trembles in fear.

"Hey, don't be scared! He's the one who saved you!" Chip said cheerfully to calm her down.

"R-really? Oh, I'm sorry! That's because I'm a little timid and shy." She said embarrassed.

"It's okay." Sonic said in a calm tone. But he and Chip turned back to see that the Phoenix creature had regained his senses.

"Please! You've got to help me! Magus, our sacred beast who protects this land has suddenly gone crazy! As the Princess of this region, I'm supposed to support him. But I can't anymore because he's always attacking me!" the hedgehog said worried.

"Don't worry! Stay here! I'll take care of him for you!" Sonic said as he rushes to the Phoenix to take him down. The hedgehog was kind of worried; she knows that Sonic is going to hurt the sacred beast, but she had no choice since Magus is possessed.

The Phoenix starts by shooting flames from his mouth as Sonic climbs up on a small platform where a water pot was standing. He picks up the pot and throws it at the Phoenix, tearing off the flames covering him and lands on another platform, panting. Sonic quickly climbs up the platform where the Phoenix was standing and delivers a punch at the Phoenix's head, grabs his beak, and finally kicks at his throat.

"ARRRROOOOOOO!" Sonic lands on the ground and howls. Soon, the Phoenix regains his flames back.

The Phoenix starts to fly around the area and much later he came back with a crash landing, which was the perfect opportunity for Sonic to throw another water pot at the Phoenix and then, he punches his stomach, jumps on his head and delivers a very strong two-fist punch at it.

"You're done!" Sonic screams as he picks up the Phoenix's head and uses all of his strength to lift him in the air and smack him on the ground. Sonic lands on the ground and howls again.

"That's enough outta you!" Sonic said as he finishes howling and punches his knuckles. He then runs to the hedgehog who was surprised at his moves.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, t-thank you… Oh! I still haven't introduced myself! My name is Charlotte the Hedgehog! And you must be Sonic. You might look scary to me, but I know it's you. Remember when we went to that show one day, Sonic?" She said.

"Wait, it's that you, Charlotte? You look different…" Sonic was speechless.

"Yes, this is how I look like here in Chun-nan! I was just crowned Princess of Chun-nan and a huge celebration was held three days ago, until this tremor showed up and the celebration was ruined…and for I, I was so horrified with that tremor that I decided to hide here! But I was imprisoned here because of Magus' weird behavior! Now I bet all of my residents are missing me…" Charlotte sighs sadly.

Soon, Chip sees a strange looking green orb wrapped in a gold dragon carving. He picks it up. Suddenly, it glows with a flash of light. Chip notices that the orb made the doors in front of him open up.

"Whoa…it's that the Gaia Temple, Charlotte?" Sonic asked.

"Yes! It is! Well, you do have a Chaos Emerald, right?" Charlotte asked. Sonic nods. He, Chip, and Charlotte rushed to the Temple's inside.

Inside the Temple, Charlotte and Chip were along each other while Sonic was running as fast as he can, panting. Unlike his Hedgehog form, Sonic can't run as fast as a Werehog. Charlotte climbed the small steps in the circular chamber as Chip stands up in the square pillar's edge and uses his collar's green small orb to make the smaller square pillar appear as Charlotte watches curious. Chip then nods at Sonic and he nods back as he pulls another powerless Chaos Emerald and stretch his arm to place it at the circular hole.

The Chaos Emerald produced flashing red lights as it was lifted in the air by a pillar of red light. Its color and its energy were returned. The Red Chaos Emerald was restored!

* * *

 _The continent of Chun-nan's piece was surrounded in blue aura as it was slowly returning back to its original spot. Thanks to the Chaos Emerald's power, the third continent was put back into its place._

* * *

Sonic, Chip, and Charlotte were leaving the Temple as its doors were closing behind them. Charlotte noticed something and quickly jumps on a platform right in front of them as Chip flies up to it as well. Sonic had to stretch his arms to climb up to it and skids right in front of Chip, who was looking quite stunned at something, but got surprised by Sonic from behind him. Chip stands still, but Sonic, annoyed by this, shoves Chip out of the way. Sonic then gasped at what he's seeing.

The sacred beast was back, but not as a Phoenix anymore; he was now very kind and also regained his original colors back.

"The moment the Temple lit up, Magus, our sacred beast reawakened. And he appears to have finally regained his senses!" Charlotte giggles at the last sentence as she was petting Magus.

"I see it now. You…" Sonic started but was once again annoyed by Chip, which made a karate kick at his head from behind and flies to the creature. Sonic tries to shoo off Chip as he continues.

"Your job was to guard the Chaos Emerald Temple. But when the Chaos Emerald lost its power, you went berserk because of it." He said to Magus. Magus does a squawk.

"I'm glad you're back to normal now! Wanna eat this?" Chip asked as he hands Magus a chocolate bar. Magus accepts it as he grabs it from his beak and flies away.

"Bye bye!" Chip waved.

Magus was standing at the Temple's top to protect it once again.

Dawn was drawing near; it really was a long night for Sonic and Chip.

Soon, it was finally day time in Chun-nan, and Sonic was back as a Hedgehog once again. He and Chip were watching as Charlotte received a grand welcome to her people. Peace was restored to Chun-nan thanks to Sonic. As the grand welcoming was over, Charlotte and Sonic were having a conversation.

"Sonic, thank you so much for restoring our continent back to its place. I really couldn't have done that without you. I sometimes wonder if I could become brave just like you someday." Charlotte said.

"Lottie, I'm sure you will become brave, just don't let your shyness take over you." Sonic winked at her. This made Charlotte blush.

"Oh, thank you Sonic." She said. She then looks around. "You know, even if I'm the Princess here, I also want to have some fun too. Do you do something fun during your free times, Sonic?" she asked.

"Well, fun IS my kind of thing! Why don't you come with me on the first act together?" Sonic gives thumbs up and offers his hand to Charlotte.

"Um, sure… If you say so…" Charlotte said in a timid tone and takes Sonic's hand.

Sonic leads Charlotte to Dragon Road. They were running downwards a structure which looks very similar to the Great Wall of China. From the scenery, there were tall green bamboos. The structure's road continues downwards and it also had Chinese flags on the sides. They were flung in the air by red springs and they ended on another road with a red dragon structure (hence its name, Dragon Road). They were alternating roads as they were bashing Eggman's robots. Sonic was using his Homing attack while Charlotte was whacking them with her Neko Neko Hammer, which is a hammer similar to Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, but instead of yellow and red, Charlotte's hammer was purple and pink, respectively. Sonic was watching Charlotte bashing the robots with her hammer; he saw that she really reminds him of Amy because of the way she was hitting them. But unlike Amy, Charlotte was shy and timid and not a stalker, so in terms of that, she was like Cream the Rabbit. Because of that, Sonic was happy seeing that Charlotte is letting out her brave side. They continued forward and reached some spinning platforms with spike rolls. They traversed carefully, avoiding the spikes. After this section, they had fun grinding on some rails together which led them to a bamboo pound. Charlotte watched impressed as Sonic was running on the water while she was landing on the small 'islands' on the pound. Sonic then held her hand to show how it's done and she learned fast. They continued to run on the green water and spotted some boats in the shape of dragons. They soon reached another red Chinese-like structures located right above the pond. Charlotte was taking the low path while Sonic takes the roof and grinds on it. The roads were once again alternating between Chinese floor roads to a red dragon structure road. After more spinning platforms sections, the two hedgehogs grabbed a firework rocket and let go of it before it explodes in the sky. They found more spinning platforms, where this time, there were homing missiles pursuing Sonic only, but Charlotte managed to knock them out of his way. They grabbed another rocket and landed on a white road, where they were surprised by a mecha which can shoot lasers in three positions. They were sidestepping to avoid the lasers until it finally explodes.

Sonic and Charlotte managed to finish the first act of Dragon Road together as they high-fived each other. They soon made back to the main town of Chun-nan.

"Wow, Sonic! I've never had that much fun in my whole life! Thank you for bringing me there and teaching me how to run on the water! Also, thank you for believing in my bravery." Charlotte said very happy and hugs Sonic, making him blush as he hugs back.

"You're welcome, Lottie! I've also had a lot of fun too! But now, I must go. I have a big planet to restore!" Sonic said as he and Charlotte pulls away from the hug and heads to Tails, where he was ready to depart with his Tornado.

"Be strong and tough, Charlotte. Then your bravery will still go on!" Sonic said as he jumps on the Tornado's back, ready to bid a bond farewell to Charlotte.

"Goodbye Charlotte!" Sonic said and waves at her as the Tornado takes off.

"Bye Sonic! I'm counting on you! Good luck!" Charlotte, as well of her citizens, waved back.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **As you can see, I tried to recriate everything you see in the first act of Dragon Road! ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that chapter was short, but that's because the progression was short too at this point of the story.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The third Temple of Gaia**

Sonic and Chip made all the way back to Spagonia at daytime, where Carlos was waiting for them.

"Sonic, I've got great news!" Carlos said, running to them. "I've found these keys that should be able to unlock the gates leading to the Gaia Temple from here!" he showed the keys to them.

"Nice job, Carlos!" Sonic gave thumbs up, while Chip cheered.

"Come on! I'll lead the way to the gates!" Carlos said. Sonic and Chip nodded and followed him to the gates.

Beyond the gates was a large road where many houses were standing. Sonic and Carlos were running down the road, reaching for some steps. Carlos runs down the stairs normally while Sonic grinds on its rails. Both hedgehogs boosts away, destroying tables, chairs, and flower pots on a plaza with a pretty fountain on its center. Both then grind on the two rails leading to another road which leads onto another plaza. They started to go on the roofs on various houses and also were 'going down on the wall too. Soon, they reached another road where they were destroying more things in their path, and drifted next to the shore's platform. They were now sidestepping some closed roads until they were launched in the air, landing on other houses' rooftops. They landed on the ground again and boosted through various robots in their way. They were running inside a structure which was very similar to the Arc de Triomphe in France. They soon reached the top of a giant clock very similar to the Big Bang in England as they were grinding on the rails from around the structure. They were also surprised by rolling barrels, but some of them were red with spikes. They managed to avoid the spiked ones, but then, three robot blasters appeared in front of them. One by one, the robots shoot their lasers, making Sonic and Carlos to time their sidesteps to avoid getting hit by the lasers. During one final sprint, the robots were blown up by the closed walls. Sonic and Carlos managed to complete the first act of Rooftop Run.

They were now running in a road located on the region's shore, where they encountered a giant robot named the Egg Devil Ray, created by of course Eggman. But for Sonic and Carlos' surprise, it wasn't Eggman who was controlling it, it was his white cronies.

"Looks like we have some more robots to kick butt, Sonic!" Carlos smirked.

"You bet!" Sonic smirked back as they looked at each other and nodded. The Egg Devil Ray got in front of the hedgehogs.

The Devil Ray suddenly flew to the left in the background and released its cannon lasers. The cannons formed a line and began to shoot lasers as they were turning. Sonic and Carlos boosted as fast as they could while the cannons were horizontal to launch the Devil Ray, delivering the first blow of the match. Then, the Devil Ray got in front of them again to begin a new move: shooting small fireballs in a 'V' formation. Sonic and Carlos got right in the middle so they wouldn't get burned and launched the Devil Ray again with their boost. On the final phase, the Devil Ray was turning on and off its protective shield, but this gave a chance to Sonic and Carlos to boost at the right time when the shield was off. But the Devil Ray wasn't done yet; it began to shoot fireballs once again but this time, in a diagonal formation. The different shades of blue hedgehogs managed to dodge the fireballs again and made one last boost to knock the Devil Ray for a fourth time as it begins to explode.

"Not a bad toy, but playtime is over, pal!" Sonic teased the robot.

"We did it, Sonic!" Carlos cheered and high-fives Sonic. "Now come on, the Gaia Temple is located near. Follow me!" Carlos begins to run ahead as Sonic and Chip follows him.

* * *

The group of three was inside the Temple as Chip once again flew ahead and used his orb from his collar to make the pillar with the round hole appear. Sonic and Carlos climbed the small steps as Sonic pulls another powerless Chaos Emerald and places it in the hole.

The Emerald was surrounded in flashing blue lights as it was lifted by a blue pillar of light, while Chip and both hedgehogs watched stunned as the Emerald's energy was returning as well as its color. The Blue Chaos Emerald was restored!

Soon, the Temple started to shake, scaring Sonic, Carlos, and Chip in the process as they were screaming.

* * *

 _A blue aura surrounded the continent of Spagonia as it was slowly returning into its original spot. The Chaos Emerald's power restored the second continent back into place._

* * *

The three left the Temple and were back next to the University.

"Thanks to you both, the continent where I live is finally back into its place!" Carlos said joyfully.

"No problem, Carlos! You were also great at bashing those robots we've encountered in our path to the Temple!" Sonic winked.

"You're welcome! I really had a lot of fun too." Carlos said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Right now Thomas must of had found a way to melt the path leading to the Gaia Temple that was blocked with snow! Chip, we should head back to Holoska because it's probably night time there." Sonic said.

"Well, if your friend needs help, then you should head there immediately. Once you've restored that continent, return back here so that I and the Professor shall locate another Temple, okay?" Carlos said. Sonic and Chip nodded.

"My class is about to begin at the University, so I must go too. I wish good luck to you both!" Carlos waved as he was heading to the University.

"Bye Carlos!" Sonic and Chip waved back as they were making their way back to Tails to head to Holoska.

* * *

 _Somewhere on the planet, some Gaia monsters were making their way to a mysterious tower located at the center where some suspicious lightning bolts were sparking at the tower's tip._

 **To be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The fourth Temple of Gaia**

Sonic and Chip arrived at Holoska at nighttime; where Sonic was back as a Werehog. They made their way to the same location where they met Thomas, but for their surprise, that mobian armadillo was gone, only his plane was there.

"That's weird, where did he go? And why would he leave his plane here?" Chip scratches his head.

"Hmm, it looks like he already opened the passage leading to the Gaia Gate that was blocked with deep snow. Maybe he just went up ahead." Sonic guessed.

They looked at each other and shrugged, and headed to the path to look for Thomas.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base…**_

"Systems, all green. Dark Gaia activation is confirmed on all seven countries. Electromagnetic homing signals are locked on and all units are converging at Point Zero." Orbot was explaining the situation to Eggman as a blue screen was showing them the Dark Gaia monsters walking towards the suspicious tower.

"Everything is coming together nicely! Gathering Dark Gaia's pieces would've been a real pain, but luckly I've came up with the idea of drawing them to me instead. It was a brilliant shift in perspective. An idea worthy of Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientific mind! HOHOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman said, laughing at the last sentence. Orbot then claps his hands.

"I applaud your skill at self-aggrandizement, Master Eggman." Orbot said while clapping. Eggman then stops laughing and glares at Orbot.

"Silence!" Eggman shouted and slaps Orbot, causing him to fall backwards.

"Activate the Dark Gaia fusion furnace and get those energy conversion circuits warmed up." Eggman orders Orbot.

"Understood. Requesting final clearance to commence 'Dark Gaia project'." Orbot said as a red button appears in front of Eggman.

"Request….granted!" Eggman hits the button.

"With this, my ambitions will be achieved! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughs evilly like a mad scientist. Orbot also decides to join the laugh too.

* * *

 _ **Back with Sonic and Chip…**_

They arrived at an ice cave-looking area. It was dark inside. They were proceeding forward, hoping to find Thomas here. All of a sudden, a flash of light startled them. They looked ahead and saw a frozen dragon creature. The dragon moved one of its pupils and broke free from the ice by himself; it was a Dark Moray. The Moray roars loudly, scaring Chip.

"There it is!" Chip screamed and flew behind Sonic quickly. Sonic wasted no time and leaps on a ledge close to the Moray to start another fight.

The Moray starts by making strange blue dragons appear from his platform's sides.

"Those canister things look real cold. Wonder if you can use that…" Chip wondered.

Sonic starts by attacking any blue dragons that keeps appearing from the Moray's platform, while the Moray shoots ice balls to where Sonic was standing. After dealing with all the dragons, Sonic climbs up the platform, noticing a green orb on the Moray's neck.

"I bet that big guy's weak spot is that green glowing thing!" Chip warned. Sonic then grabs a hydrogen capsule and throws it at the Moray, freezing him. Sonic attacks the frozen dragon by its weak point, until the ice breaks and the Moray spins his head to create a gust of wind to force Sonic down the platform. The sequence repeats once again and Sonic delivers the second blow on the match.

On the third phase, this time, the dragons came back into hiding when Sonic gets too close. Luckily for him, there were hydrogen capsules on the bottom as well, so he uses them to freeze the dragons into distance so he could attack them. Once Sonic climbed the platform, the Moray begins a new move; he shoots a line of icicles from his mouth, so Sonic had to run in circles until the Moray stops. Once he stopped, he crashes his head on the ground and starts spinning it, but this gave an opportunity to Sonic to freeze the Moray for a third time and finally defeat the dragon.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" Sonic teased the Moray before it disintegrates. And much to Sonic and Chip's surprise, the disintegrated dragon revealed a familiar face. It started standing up, but then falls on the ground.

"Hey! That's…." Sonic gasped.

"…THOMAS!" Both said in unison as they went to Thomas. He was unconscious. Soon, he starts to open his eyes.

"….uhhhhh…..my head….what happened?" Thomas moaned as he was waking up.

"Thomas, are you okay?" Chip asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's you both again! What just happened right now?" Thomas said.

"You just turned into a dragon-like enemy. I hope I didn't hurt you that hard." Sonic explained.

"Oh, that's right! I remember now! You see, when I finished melting the snow blocking that path, those dark creatures were just waiting for me on the other side! I got dragged by them and took me here. Then, they started to go through me, and that's all I can remember!" Thomas said with a sad look on his face.

"I see. Chip, those Dark Gaia monsters just corrupted Thomas, turning him into that dragon we just encountered." Sonic said, turning to Chip.

"Oh, I understand now." Thomas said in a calm tone. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot! You came back here for the Gaia Temple, right?" he asked. Both Sonic and Chip nodded.

"I certainly knew that! This way!" Thomas waved his arm and Sonic and Chip followed him.

* * *

At the Temple, Thomas climbed the small steps as Chip used his collar's orb to summon the pillar with the circular hole on it. Chip and Thomas nodded at Sonic and he nods back. He then takes another powerless Chaos Emerald and stretches his arm to place it in the hole.

The Chaos Emerald was flashing with cyan lights and was lifted in the air by a cyan pillar of light. Its colors and its energy were slowly returning. The Cyan Chaos Emerald was restored! Only three Emeralds left!

* * *

 _A blue aura surrounded Holoska's continent piece and was slowly returning to its original spot. The Cyan light from the Chaos Emerald restored the fourth continent with no issues._

* * *

They were back at the main village, and it was time to say goodbye to Thomas.

"Thank you so much for restoring my continent, I owe you that one! Also, thanks for saving me too!" Thomas said happily.

"No problem, Thomas. We must go now, Pickle and Carlos must of have found another continent to explore." Sonic said as he climbs on the Tornado, ready to leave.

"I understand. Good luck on your journey! Bye!" Thomas waved as the Tornado took off.

"Goodbye!" The gang on the Tornado waved back and set off to Spagonia to tell the good news to the Professor.

 **To be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phew! Finally another Chapter from this story (it took me awhile to write it because I was a bit confused with the original game's progression).**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Seductive Princess**

Sonic and Chip arrived at the Spagonia University and told Pickle and Carlos about the situation. Carlos was impressed and congratulated them, while Pickle had something to say.

"Another piece restored and another Gaia Temple located, my boy. The next Temple lies in Shamar, and this time I will join you myself. I have a research facility there." Pickle explained. "Now then, my friends! Everyone ready to depart?" everyone nodded and headed to Tails' Tornado and set off to Shamar.

The region of Shamar is a lot like the city of Petra, in Jordan. Like that place in our planet Earth, it was very hot in there, since it was still daytime. Pickle and Carlos went up ahead to the research facility.

"Come on, Sonic! Let's find the Professor's second lab!" Tails suggested as he also went up ahead. Sonic and Chip went after Tails, but suddenly, they stopped and couldn't move at all, like their feet were glued on the ground. Just what's happening here?

"Hmm, another hedgehog guy….must've had missed one." A female voice came over. That voice came from a female purple chameleon with a long curled purple hair under her spikes with two hair bangs tilted down with the same color, gold eyes with a pink eyeshade, and sky blue lipstick. She was wearing a black-sleeveless dress with an upside down V opening at the bottom, long magenta fingerless gloves, and magenta slippers. She also wore lots of gold as accessories; a white necklace with a gold heart, two gold slender ring bracelets on her right arm, a blue rope bracelet with a knot on her left wrist, a gold belt with gold circles on it, and a gold tiara shaped like a halo. The chameleon was walking towards Sonic and Chip.

"Now….you sure look pretty handsome than the other hedgehog guys I just met…" the chameleon said in a seductive tone as she touches Sonic's nose with her left index finger, making Sonic blush a little in embarrassment, still paralyzed.

"Umm…..w-what are you talking about?" Sonic said very embarrassed.

"Let me introduce myself, blue boy. The name's Misty the Chameleon, Princess of Shamar." She introduced herself as she flips her hair with her hand.

"Well, I'm Sonic and this is Chip. Are you the one doing this to us?!" Sonic asked, quite grumpy.

"Oh, don't be grumpy, big blue! And yes, I'm the one doing this. I call this power of mine as the Statue." Misty said about her powers which is a spell she casts to paralyze anything. She also explained that she used that same power to seduce some other hedgehog guys like Sonic earlier. Sonic and Chip gulped nervously.

"Uh, okay. We understand. Now, can you let us go? We have some important business to attend to." Chip asked nervously.

"Not now, boys. Unless YOU both tell me where are you going! You won't leave me here, EVER!" Misty growled. The boys gulped again.

"Oh, w-we're heading to the Professor's research facility." Sonic said a bit scared.

"Professor Pickle, huh? Very well, I'll release you BUT, you'll have to stay with me, okay?" Misty glared at them as she frees Sonic and Chip from the paralyzing effect as they nodded.

"Good. Now follow me." Misty said as she starts to walk while Sonic and Chip follows her.

"Just what's this Princess' problem, Sonic?" Chip whispers.

"She looks very seductive to my taste. I bet she even tried this with these other hedgehogs she just told us." Sonic whispered back.

"I heard that, boys." Misty said in a cold tone as she turns to them. The boys gasped. They then resumed following Misty.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at Pickle's second lab.

"There you are. What took you so long? And who is that chameleon girl?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, there are so many hedgehogs here! But too bad that I already have one. My name is Misty, Princess of Shamar." Misty snickered.

"Yeah, she forced us to come with her. You know what seductive girls are." Sonic shrugged in embarrassment. Carlos nodded.

"Anyways, welcome to my lab. Any trouble finding the place, my boy? I know you just arrived, but have you had a look around the area yet? Ah, and you should also be able to visit Empire City, next to Shamar. That's another spot you'll likely want to investigate, Sonic." Pickle said.

"And just as always, there is another friend waiting for someone like you to help. He's known as the greatest Movie Actor in the best Empire City Cinema." Carlos said.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Let's go, Chip!" Sonic said, but Misty cleans her throat, glaring at Sonic. "And uhh…Misty." He said nervously. The three left the laboratory.

* * *

At the outside, Misty was still glaring at Sonic.

"Were you thinking about leaving me alone?! I told you, I don't like getting left behind!" she growled.

"Okay! Sheesh, there is no need to growl at me like that." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Sonic, so what should we do now that she'll always stick with us?" Chip whispered in Sonic's ear.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Sonic whispered back.

"What were you two boys whispering about?" Misty asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh, we were talking about this place's acts. We thought it would be great if you come with us, but since you've never left your town…" Sonic shrugged as he and Chip goes away, but Misty stopped them.

"Hey! I want to come with you! Do you think I would let you boys run away?! I know I've never left my town, but I don't care! I want to stick with you, no matter what!" Misty gritted her teeth.

"Well, okay then. That would be a nice way to stick together a bit." Sonic said.

"Whatever, let's go." Misty rolled her eyes.

They headed to the Gaia Gate and into the act.

Sonic and Misty begun running at the town's main streets. Misty paralyzes some of Eggman's robots, leaving an open space for Sonic to beat them. They made some turns and Sonic boosts to bash more badniks. They were running below various bridges and sidestepping through close walls. They left the main town and were running in a path with pools of water on the sides; they were close to where Misty's palace was because of the high buildings. They jumped over a bridge and reached the rooftop on one of the buildings. They made a loop and made it into the markets. They passed another building and into Misty's palace area. Another looping was ahead. They then grinded on a rail and were heading to the town's limits: the rocky canyons. There were palm trees and more badniks in the way. They reached the Arid Sands and into some kind of a ruined ancient building looking quite similar to Petra's ruins. They ran into the plains where there were red tends standing. They had to move very quickly in the next area because of the falling pillars. After they passed through another part of the ancient building and some closed canyons, they managed to reach the end of the act.

* * *

They made back to the village.

"Wow, I've never had that much of fun before. I wonder if there's somewhere else where we can go to…" Misty wondered. Sonic then winks at Chip; with Misty distracted, they left her there without her noticing. They made back to Tails.

"Okay, Tails. We're ready to visit Empire City." Sonic said. Tails nodded. They hopped into the Tornado and flew to the region that was right next to Shamar.

 **To be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Another chapter from the 'Sonic Unleashed' story! I'm still thinking of some better ideas to finish my other stories. In the meantime, I'll try to finish this one!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Remember to review this story the same way as the Dimensional Heroes' story!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Movie Star of Empire City**

Sonic, Chip, and Tails arrived at another region located next to Shamar: Empire City. This place was very similar to New York itself. It was nighttime, so Sonic was back as a Werehog. He and Chip arrived at the Central Plaza where a fountain was standing in the middle. Around the fountain were lampposts lit on. There were also some park benches around the fountain as well.

And just as Sonic and Chip were expecting, they just met the 'special person' from this region: a black male mobian bat. He had red scarlet eyes glowing in the dark since he was a bat, and brown hair. His style of clothing was very urban-looking: wearing a gray backwards cap, olive-green T-shirt with a white stripe, a red and black tie, gray felt bracelets with red stripes, yellow fingerless gloves, a gray belt with pockets, gray pants and black and white shoes. He greets them with a smile.

"Hello, visitors. Welcome to Empire City. My name is David, a movie star. I act in Empire City's greatest Movie Studio. Everybody here enjoys my movies; they're like the best hits in this region! However…" his smile suddenly changes to a frown.

"What's wrong?" Chip asked.

"Due to the planet splitting apart, the Movie Studio crew had to cancel the latest movie I was acting. The crew got attacked by those Dark Gaia monsters, so I had to run away back to the Plaza. I've lost everything because of that. I don't know what to do…" David explained.

It was hard for him to show because of his Werehog form, but a smile opened in Sonic's face. He carefully pats David's shoulder, trying to not scratch him with his claws. David looks at Sonic.

"Don't worry, David. Chip and I are actually here to help you. We won't let you lose everything. Or my name isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said with his trademark thumbs up. David gets shocked.

"Really? Thank you!" David said happily. "Alright then, I'll take you both to the Gaia Gate. Follow me!" as he flaps his black bat wings and takes off. Sonic and Chip follows him.

* * *

They arrived at the Gaia Gate, but something was wrong; the entrance to the act was blocked by lasers.

"Oh great, the act's entrance is blocked by those lasers." David groaned. "It seems that machine over there is what's causing it. We'll have to get rid of it to make the lasers wear off."

Sonic approaches the machine and delivers a series of punches on it. The machine gets destroyed and the lasers wear off.

"Great job, Sonic!" David congratulates him. "Now let's hunt for these Gaia monsters together!"

They arrived at the act and immediately found some Gaia monsters after turning to the left. Sonic does a screw attack at them, while David does a Drill Kick, piercing through the monsters like a drill. After the monsters' defeat, Sonic and David spotted some yellow poles in midair. Sonic grabs hold on one of the poles and leaped to the other one, while David flies, keeping up with Sonic. They landed on top of a building where a Gaia monster was standing. Sonic and David defeats it and proceeds forward.

They found blue poles sticking from the walls of large buildings. Sonic grabs hold of one of them and swung to the other one and so on. They landed on the top of another building where a machine similar to the one they saw earlier that was producing lasers on the other set of blue poles. Sonic destroys the machine the same way he did, and the lasers on the poles wore off.

After a series of poles, Sonic finds himself sidling on the ledge of a large building. There were seesaws along the narrow ledge; he had to be extremely careful on this part. He had to not only be sidling, but dangle on the ledge as well. As soon as he made out of these chopping nightmares, Sonic had to balance on a narrow chute, where an up-and-down moving platform awaits at its end.

Sonic and David landed on top of yet another building where more Gaia monsters showed up. After these monsters' defeat, Sonic and David went forward to another platforming section, landing on another top of a building with more Gaia monsters showing up, with some robots along as well. When the fight was over, Sonic noticed that the other narrow chute up ahead had spikes on its sides, so he must not fall at all.

They fought even more Dark Gaia monsters after a series of platforming. With the fight over, Sonic pulls a switch to make the lasers that were blocking the path up ahead wear off. Sonic pulls another switch to make a pole show up in the wall of a large building.

They eventually found a gigantic Dark Gaia monster standing on top of the building. Sonic activates his Unleashed Mode, howling loudly; the moon turns blue, making Sonic even more powerful. David watches as Sonic fights the Gaia monster in a raving force of brutality.

* * *

Once the monster was defeated, Sonic and David finally reaches the end of the act. They were back at the Central Plaza.

"Wow, and I only thought that Werewolves are only part of movies, but I was wrong! I never imagined that you'll turn into a real one!" David joked. Chip laughed, while Sonic does a small chuckle.

"Well, this time we had even more Dark Gaia monsters to fight. Geez, even though I can't feel it, I'm starting to sweat a little." Sonic sighed, rubbing his forehead with his arm.

"Yeah, fighting these monsters can be very tiring." David sighed. "But even that, I had fun! I hope everything here will change once the sun rises."

"Hey, Sonic! Something just came on my mind! While it's still nighttime, we can go back to Shamar to see if we can access the Gaia Temple now!" Chip suggested.

"Okay, Chip. Let's go back to Tails to send us back to Shamar." Sonic nods to Chip, and then turns to David. "David, we have to go now. But we promise that we'll come back here at sunrise, okay?"

"No problem! Bye! Seya tomorrow!" David waved at Sonic and Chip. They waved back and went to Tails to travel back to Shamar.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **For me, the Skyscraper Scamper Night level was the hardest one in the game. It was too long, so I reduced its night act in this story.**

 **I remember that level, I died so many times...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter of my Sonic Unleashed's story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Thank you for 6 reviews, 5 favs and 3 follows!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The fifth Temple of Gaia**

Sonic and Chip went to Shamar's main plaza, now at nighttime, only to find a very pissed off Misty standing in front of them with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

" _Uh-oh, here comes trouble…_ " Chip gulped in his thoughts.

"ARE YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!" Misty yelled. "I told you for a dozen times to NOT leave me alone like that! What's even yo-" she was suddenly cut out when she saw Sonic getting illuminated by the plaza's lights. She became quite speechless at Sonic's new look.

"Uh, Misty?" Chip was confused. He then looked back at Sonic and understood why she was stunned like that. "Oh yeah, right…" he murmured.

"…Are you the same blue boy I just met at the morning?" Misty blinked. "…what happened to your handsome look?"

"Well, he's-" Chip was cut off by Misty.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you don't have to say it, I get it now. This is all about those Werewolf tales thingies. I know that, okay?" she rolled her eyes. "Well, there goes my opportunity; I can't have a man who has that werewolf problem." She scoffed. Chip rubbed his head while Sonic face palmed and shook his head. He then walks to Misty.

"Look Misty, you don't have to act like that. It's not right to flirt with guys like that. You just can't take anyone you want without knowing who this person is! I've learned this from a very special someone once." Sonic said. Misty looked at Sonic; she had listened to everything he just said. She frowns and looks down.

"Anyhow, Chip, we've got to tell the Professor about the Gaia Temple around here. Let's go." Sonic said, waving his arm. They were heading to Pickle's Lab. Misty saw them leave.

"Wait!" she called for them. Sonic and Chip heard her and turned around.

"I… I know where the Gaia Temple is! You don't have to ask the Professor. Please, let me take you there! I promise I won't flirt and act so stubborn again!" Misty pleaded. Sonic noticed she was being serious this time by her voice tone and attitude.

"Alright then, lead the way." Sonic said, trying to show a smile. Misty smiled and shows Sonic and Chip the way back to the Gaia Gate.

On their way to the act, they encountered some Dark Gaia monsters. Misty paralyzes them, while Sonic strikes them. They then finally found the act right over a shallow pool of water.

* * *

At the beginning of the act, Sonic and Misty were confronted by a wizard-like Dark Gaia monster; it has the ability to shoot fire. Misty managed to paralyze the fire shot, leaving the wizard battling with Sonic. After it was defeated, the path forward was open.

The area was filled with Dark Gaia monsters. Sonic and Misty had a little struggle fighting these monsters together this time. They went forward after the fight and fought more wizard-like Dark Gaia monsters in the town. The path that was blocked has opened after this hard fight.

They soon began to understand the logic in this act; they'll just have to keep fighting the Dark Gaia monsters in order for their path to open, because they encountered more Dark Gaia monsters on their path.

* * *

After doing the same process a lot of times and solving some puzzles, Sonic and Misty finally arrived at the area where the entrance to the Gaia Temple was.

Suddenly, a purple orb appeared. It turns red, and shot out lightning flashes, revealing a huge beast with a hammer; it was the Dark Guardian.

Misty quickly paralyzes the Guardian and Sonic does a Screw Attack at it, knocking it unconscious. But to Sonic and Misty's surprise, the Guardian gets back up!

"H-How's that possible?!" Misty said worried. They decided to try this same way again, but it was no use; the Guardian stood up again.

"We keep beating him down and he gets right back up! There's gotta be a better way…" Sonic thought for a moment.

Sonic then takes a look at the boxes around the area.

"Looks like I can push this box thing." Sonic said to himself. While Misty tries to hold the Guardian with her powers, Sonic pushes one of the boxes, until it reaches a glowing blue title, and it slid by itself ramp above.

Eventually, the box glows in purple and sends a lightning attack at the Guardian.

Suddenly, fences emerge from the narrow gaps and the Guardian summons Dark Gaia monsters towards Misty. Sonic quickly defeats them before they do something to the Princess. This caused the Guardian's attention to turn at Sonic, and charges towards the blue werehog, but Sonic grabs hold of its horns with all of his strength, slid backwards, and delivers a strong punch at its face, knocking it down.

The rest of the Dark Gaia monsters began marching towards Sonic.

"Looks like those annoying nightmares stay gone for a while if you clear 'em out!" Misty figured it out.

Misty uses her powers the best she could to hold down the Guardian. Meanwhile, Sonic was defeating some Gaia monsters to clear his path for him to push another block. Misty noticed the block going up the ramp and released control of the Guardian to let the block's lightning attack do its job alone.

"It's definitely working, Sonic! Keep going! More!" Misty cheered as she watches the Guardian getting damaged by the attack.

The Guardian once again charges after Sonic, giving him another opportunity to grab its horns and punch its face again.

Sonic and Misty did the same strategy once again for the third time, and there was only a little bit of the Guardian's health left.

"Almost there, Sonic!" Misty said in an encouraging tone. Sonic grins and runs toward the Guardian and starts to beat him up for the last time. Finally, the Dark Guardian was defeated.

"I know little girls who are better with a hammer than you. Well, one, anyway." Sonic teased. Misty chuckled a bit at his words.

"You are such a funny boy, big blue." Misty snickered.

* * *

Once they were inside the Temple, Chip once again used his collar's orb to reveal the pillar with the circular hole as Misty climbs up the small stairs of the chamber. They nodded at Sonic, who pulls another powerless Chaos Emerald, stretching his arm to place it in the hole.

Flashing yellow lights were produced by the Chaos Emerald and a yellow pillar of light lifts it in the air, regaining its color and energy. The Yellow Chaos Emerald was restored! Two more to go!

* * *

 _Shamar and Empire City's continent piece was surrounded by a blue aura, slowly returning to its original spot. The fifth continent was restored by a landslide._

* * *

As soon as Sonic, Chip and Misty were back at the main plaza, it was daytime! Which means Sonic was back as a hedgehog again.

"Wow, its daytime already? Time sure flies…" Chip said.

"Well, what matters is that Shamar is at peace now." Sonic said with confidence.

"You're right." Misty said. It was now time for Sonic and Chip to leave.

"Are you going to be sad that we're leaving?" Chip asked Misty.

"Actually, not too much. I just learned from this blue boy here that you can't always get what you want. After all, that's what a princess' life is!" Misty said playfully. The group all chuckled a bit.

Soon, Tails came in with his Tornado.

"Ready to go, Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic nods. He then looks back at Misty.

"Okay then, Misty. We have to go now. Good bye!" Sonic waved as he and Chip leaves at Tails' Tornado.

"Good bye, Sonic! I wish you luck!" Misty waved back as the Tornado leaves to its next destination.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **I was too lazy to put the rest of Arid Sands' Night act... -_-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter that I had fun writing!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Return to Empire City**

The Tornado lands once again at Empire City, this time, at daytime. Sonic and Chip went to the Central Plaza, eventually meeting up with David, who was waiting for their return.

"Sonic! Chip!" David waved at them. "Am I glad to see you back here again! I've got good news! The Movie Crew went back to work and we're now working at my latest movie once again!"

"Wow, that's pretty nice!" Sonic gave thumbs up. "I'm really glad that you got your job back!"

David nodded. He then thought of something really awesome.

"Sonic, I've got an idea! You see, the type of movie I and the Crew are currently working on is an action movie. We're actually going to record a scene right at the Skyscraper Scamper's act! Would you like to come along with me?" David invited.

"Really? Are you inviting me to participate in your movie too?" Sonic asked interested.

"That's right! You'll appear as a special guest! So, what'd you say?" David asked.

"I'd love too! Besides, I need to get warmed up on my running anyways." Sonic said while stretching his arms.

"Okay then! Let's go! The Movie Crew is waiting for us!" David directed to the Gaia Gate. He flaps his bat wings while Sonic and Chip followed.

* * *

When Sonic and David reached the beginning of the act, Sonic looked around him; he saw a lot of hidden cameramen holding their cameras, there were also cameras placed on the road's fences and lampposts, and there was a helicopter with more cameramen inside, readying their cameras. They waited for David's signal for recording.

"Ready…. GO!" David shouted. He and Sonic immediately took off, running down on the road they were standing. At the same time, hearing David's signal, all the cameramen began recording with their cameras, accompanying Sonic and David. And the act begins.

Sonic and David passed under some arches, which held more recording cameras, and ran on a loop. The cameramen on the helicopter recorded that scene. After the loop, Sonic and David were grinding on the rails, leading them to a red spring. They bounced off from it, and used their attacks on the Buzz Bombers to advance to the next part: a trail of rings. They followed the trail and bounced off from another spring, to a building with a tunnel. Inside the tunnel were more cameras on the walls, recording Sonic and David's running.

They emerged out from the tunnel and drifted on a road leading to another tunnel. They jumped on a ramp from the end of the tunnel, and landed on top of another building. They bounced on more red springs, making Sonic run on another building's wall while David flies at mach speed, accompanying Sonic. Red rings shoots Sonic into the air and home attacks more Buzz Bombers to get across, and eventually reaching a rotating cylinder platform with spikes.

Soon, they reached another building's top, and attacked some robots and reached the sides of some roads connected to each other. They did another loop, and followed the trail of rainbow rings. They jumped on some platforms, and breaks through a glass window of a building at high speed.

After a loop, badnik battling, and breaking through window glasses, Sonic and David landed on a bridge. Now begins the most fun part of this stage; a robot starts to chase after them, and won't stop 'til they reach the end. The robot had strong arms and used them to pound the ground, creating a shockwave. Sonic and David jumped at the right timing to avoid the shockwave. The robot creates more shockwaves, and Sonic and David dodges all of them, until the robot loses sight of them.

They ran to another bridge, where they were confronted by other robots that shoots pillars of fire on the left, middle, or right rows, so Sonic and David would have to sidestep to the safe row to avoid the fire pillars.

The robots were soon destroyed, and Sonic and David grinded on more rails, reaching the final area of the act. They first had to defeat the robots, which then revealed the goal ring. They were successful on completing the act. By the time Sonic and David completed the act, the cameras' film ran out; the recording was successfully done.

"Annnd… CUT!" the Movie Crew's Director announced.

* * *

Back at the Central Plaza, Sonic, Chip and David decided to take a break from all the running and action they both had. They went to a food stand to have a lunch break. Sonic was having a chilidog, while David and Chip were having hamburgers.

"I'm sure this new movie will be a blast, Sonic!" David said excited and took a bite of his hamburger.

"Wow, I can't believe you're going to have a part on his movie!" Chip said impressed to Sonic while munching on his hamburger.

"Yeah, I bet the movie will be twice as great as the previous planning, am I right?" Sonic smirked after taking a bite of his chilidog. They all laughed.

After their lunch, the sun was almost setting; it was a long day to Sonic and Chip at Empire City.

"It's getting late already? Time sure flies." Chip said.

"You've already said that once, you know." Sonic rolled his eyes. But he also gets worried; he didn't want to turn back into a Werehog here again, not when there are only two more continents to be restored.

"Hey, Sonic! I've just remembered of something; I've received a call from Carlos and he said to me that the Professor had located another Gaia Temple. It's in the region of Adabat. He also said that the last 'special person' you'll meet there is a red female echidna. She is obsessed with sun bathing and she hates when someone interrupts her. So you better be careful with her. If everything goes right, she might show you the way to the Temple. And what's the good news about it is that while it's dusk here, it's daybreak at Adabat! So, you can head over there right now to avoid being transformed here again!" David explained.

"Sweet! Come on, Chip. Let's hurry to Adabat then." Sonic said to Chip. Chip nodded back. The Tornado along with Tails comes back to Sonic and Chip. They both climbed on the Tornado and the engine starts. Sonic, Chip and Tails wave good-bye to David.

"Good-bye, Sonic! Good luck restoring the planet!" David waved. The Tornado departs from Empire City to Adabat.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Only one more OC left for this story! ;D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy crap! That was the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Well, at least it was worth it!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The sixth Temple of Gaia**

Sonic and Chip arrived at Adabat's main town. This place is based off of some countries from the Southeast Asia. The main town featured houses made of wood that were perched on stilts over the water. This region possesses many beaches and dense jungle areas.

They went to the right of the stilts, and noticed at its end someone resting on a white beach chair, sunbathing. They suspected that they know who that person was. They reached the end of the stilt towards the person. It didn't take long for the person to hear Sonic's footsteps and immediately stands up, and turns around with an annoyed look on its face.

Sonic and Chip immediately stopped to look at the person. The person was a red female mobian echidna with red, slightly curled dreadlocks hidden inside her long crimson red hair, dark peach skinned resulted from her sunbaths, red scarlet lipstick, a sleeveless-single shoulder white T-shirt with pink, green and purple horizontal stripes followed by that order, a long white beach skirt, light blue short fingerless gloves, a white tribal-style rope bracelet on her right arm, and orange sandals. The sunglass she wore was black with orange lenses.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a person that is sunbathing?" The echidna folded her arms grumpily. Sonic and Chip sweat dropped at this. She then decides to remove her glasses to see them clearly, revealing her light blue eyes. Upon removing her glasses, she stared at them astonished.

"Oh! My apologizes. You must be Sonic and Chip that the Professor told me about." She exclaimed. Sonic and Chip were confused; how did she know about them?

"Then welcome to Adabat, you both. I'm known as Ravine. My most favorite hobby is sunbathing, but you guys probably know that already." The echidna named Ravine said. The three were at the town's center, where a tiny island with a single palm tree was in the middle of a hole from the stilts. There were also lily pads holding green leaf lanterns on the water.

"Uh, excuse me but, how did you know about us in the first place?" Chip asked.

"Well, before you guys came here, I received a call from the Professor and he told me about you both coming here." Ravine explained.

"Oh." Sonic made.

"Don't ask me, I know why you guys are here for; you're looking for the Gaia Temple from here, right?" Ravine asked. The two boys nodded.

"I knew it. I'll lead you both there. The Gaia Gate is this way!" Ravine said, directing Sonic and Chip to the Gaia Gate. There, they found the act's entrance; they have to get past this act in order to reach the Temple.

* * *

They both began running and sidestepping the first set of stilts, also dodging the swinging blades in their path. At the stilts' end was a red spring. They bounced off from it, leading them inside a cannon, shooting them to a grinding rail.

After the first grinding rail, rainbow rings shoots Sonic and Ravine into the air, and to another grinding rail, then running on the roofs of houses. A cannon shoots them in the air, and while Sonic home attacks the hovering robots, Ravine uses her dreadlocks to hover in the air, just like how Knuckles does.

After another grinding rail, Sonic and Ravine landed on a bridge held by bamboos. They were running once again in more sets of stilts, some of them even making loops. They found themselves in a jungle area and Sonic was grinding on more rails while Ravine hovers in the air at high speed.

This jungle area was beautiful; lots of forestry, rocky canyons, fallen trees and waterfalls were decorating this environment. What Sonic and Ravine least expected were three flying robots appearing right in front of them, and began to shoot lasers AND fire pillars on different sides of the road, making Sonic and Ravine sidestep only on the safe rows. Along the way, Sonic used his Boost ability to send three robots in the ground flying right into the laser and fire pillar robots, destroying them.

After the robots were destroyed, Sonic and Ravine exited the jungle area and found themselves running on the water. They passed under some destroyed bridge-like structures and columns; they were in the area where a sort of temple was before it fell into ruins.

On another area where they had to run on the water again, they witnessed some pillars falling by themselves for no reason. After exiting the water area, Sonic and Ravine entered another jungle area, where this time they were attacked by a robot that shoots lasers in two different rows AND can slam the ground to create shockwaves. Soon enough, the robot loses sight of them.

Sonic and Ravine exited the jungle area and reached another area with water and ruined columns, but this time, there was a grinding rail at the middle. They chose to go on the rail to collect rings. They were now running on the ruined temple's roads that remained.

Another jungle area waited for them up ahead. At the entrance, they fought some robot to gain access to a ground-pound switch that opens the closed doors, leading to the jungle. They had to climb a tall wall, where there were red springs floating. They used the springs to climb, being very careful to not land in the spikes that were attached under the rotating springs.

They were next to a rocky waterfall area, where they found some odd statue shooting a gush of water from their open mouths. The jungle had sent them where the ancient temple was, but it's now abandoned and on ruins. It looked exactly like the Temple of Angkor Wat, in Cambodia. They ran on its roads, avoiding the traps this ruined temple has to offer, leaped off from some columns, destroyed more robots that were patrolling the area, and ventured through the temple's outdoors.

Exiting the temple's outdoors, Sonic and Ravine were grinding on the last set of rails while enjoying the huge waterfall's view. The rail did a loop, and sent Sonic and Ravine right at the goal ring, right on top of another ruined and abandoned temple. They managed to complete the act.

* * *

At this temple, a giant robot shaped like a spider jumped and begins flying backwards on the road, followed by Sonic and Ravine. The spider-like robot had claws that opens and closes. That robot was the Egg Lancer.

The Lancer starts shooting lasers at Sonic and Ravine, but they dodged them. The Lancer then opens its claws, but this gave Sonic and Ravine to charge at the robot's weak point and send it flying.

The Lancer takes off. Sonic breaks through a wall and was now running on the walls, with Ravine accompanying him by hovering. Sonic was dodging the lasers with shape of tall pillars on his way. Then, two horizontal lasers were shot as the Lancer appears in front of Sonic. Reaching enough speed, Sonic delivers another blow on the Lancer with his boost for a second time.

Sonic then runs downwards a rock canyon and inside a cave, where he finds a lot of lasers placed in a sort of pattern. After exiting the cave, Sonic, along with Ravine who was still hovering, resume chasing after the Lance further in the jungle, leaping from one wall to another to get across. The wall leaping actually leads Sonic right at the Lance's weak spot; he and Ravine kick it with all their might.

" _Transition: Yellow. Proceeding to Combat Level Two."_ Eggman's voice came from the Lancer, robotized. The Lancer prepares the second phase of the battle.

It starts shooting lasers right in the middle. After opening its claws again, Sonic and Ravine charged at its weak spot again, sending it in the air.

The environment of the whole battle repeats, with Sonic running on the walls again, being attacked by laser pillars, this time; they came one after another moving left and right. The two lasers came back, and the Lancer appears. Sonic boosts towards it once again, delivering another blow.

" _Transition: Red. Proceeding to Combat Level Three."_ Eggman's robotized voice came from the Lancer again.

Sonic enters the cavern area again, this time; it had fire rings on the ground. They were easier to dodge than the lasers. Upon exiting the cave, the Lancer's claws open, and Sonic and Ravine charges at the weak spot.

"Just a bit more left!" Ravine warned while hovering.

Sonic then leaps off from the walls, getting ready for the final blow. Ravine quickly follows him. They used all their mighty and kicked the weak spot for the last time. The Lancer was malfunctioning before it finally blows. Sonic and Ravine lands on the road.

"Done already? Well, different foe, same results." Sonic complemented.

"Yeah, this time…was no good as well…" Ravine pointed out.

* * *

The three heroes at long last, found themselves in front of the Gaia Temple.

Chip then stops flying and lands on the ground, frowning, and sighing. Sonic and Ravine noticed this and turned to Chip.

"What's wrong, Chip?" Sonic asked.

"Um, I'm kinda…scared." Chip said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Scared?" Sonic and Ravine were confused at Chip's strange response. Sonic turns his head to the Temple, then back at Chip.

"It's just the Temple." Sonic said, directing his hand to the entrance.

"And there's no one else around either." Ravine shook her head.

"Uh, that's not what I mean…" Chip gulped. "That's not... Never mind. Yeah! Let's go!" as he marches and flies to the Temple's entrance.

Sonic and Ravine had suspicious looks on their faces. Why is Chip acting so strange all of a sudden?

"You know, Sonic. That guy is kind of hiding something from us, don't you think?" Ravine wondered.

"You're not the only one, Ravine. I think he is hiding something from us. I wonder what?" Sonic said and thought for a moment. But he couldn't figure what Chip was hiding; he only knew that he holds some sort of secret. Sonic and Ravine shrugged to each other and went inside the Temple; they'll have to find out Chip's secret later.

* * *

Inside the Temple, Sonic and Ravine found Chip standing in front of the pillar, staring at the panel at the wall.

"Fantastic!" Sonic said excited; another Chaos Emerald was about to be restored.

Chip then uses his collar's orb to reveal the pillar with the round hole. Sonic and Ravine climbed the small steps leading to the pillar. Ravine watches Sonic carefully placing another powerless Emerald into the hole. Meanwhile, Chip flies to the strange panel on the wall with curiosity in his mind.

The Emerald was surrounded in flashing purple lights and was lifted by a purple pillar of light.

With Chip, he gasped in amazement at the carving on the panel. When the Purple Chaos Emerald's energy and color were restored, Sonic and Ravine looked back to see what Chip was doing; they watched him touching the panel.

Suddenly, the panel flashed brightly as Chip stands back. When all of a sudden, Chip was pulled by the panel's light!

"Chip!" Ravine called desperately. Sonic gasped at this as the panel's glow fades away.

From the inside, Chip was panicking. When suddenly, a white orb mist was calling for him, speaking in Chip's voice:

 _I welcome your return… Messenger of day, of light, of rebirth._

A small green mist came from the white orb mist, and it went inside Chip. He suddenly felt different…

From the outside, Sonic and Ravine watched the panel glow once again, and Chip emerged from it. The glow disappears. Chip flew downwards to Sonic and Ravine.

"Sonic, Ravine… I remember… Everything now." He spoke in a more serious tone. Sonic and Ravine were astonished.

* * *

Back at the main town, it was dusk. Sonic and Ravine were listening to Chip, who has seemed to get his memories back, while looking at the sunset in the horizon. We could also hear the sounds of calming waves.

"My real name is Light Gaia." Chip started, who's now known as Light Gaia. Sonic and Ravine looked at him, surprised. He continues:

"The one who draws power from the day and light and guides the planet to its rebirth. Protecting the planet from Dark Gaia was my duty. However, Eggman broke the planet apart, and now Dark Gaia and I were awaken prematurely. That's why Dark Gaia broke apart and why I didn't know who I was. I couldn't remember what my duty was. Because now isn't the proper 'Time of Awakening'."

"I see… Everything here makes sense now." Ravine thought. "Dark Gaia monsters everywhere… Chi- erm, Light Gaia losing his memory… They are both related to each other somehow."

"What do you mean with 'Time of Awakening'?" Sonic asked.

"Dark Gaia grows over millions of years, and then rises to destroy the world. And then I come to revitalize it. We've been repeating this same cycle again and again, even in the distant past." Chip explained.

"So then, were you asleep for all those millions of years?" Ravine asked.

"Yes. For ages and ages." Chip nodded.

They all looked at the horizon; the sun finally sets. Sonic groans a bit as the purple smoke appears in his chest. He turns back into a Werehog.

"Maybe I and Ravine have you to thank then, Chip." Sonic complemented. Ravine agrees and nods. Sonic then starts to walk while looking at himself.

"At night, when I take on this form, I haven't changed like all the other people we've seen. The same goes for the 'special ones'. You must have been protecting me and them this whole time." He said. But Chip shook his head.

"I hadn't done anything. The reason you haven't changed is the strength of your own hearts." He explained.

"Our owns?" Sonic asked.

"That's right! You see; you and the 'special ones' are indeed very special. For generations, 9 people from different regions of the planet are chosen to fight alongside me against Dark Gaia, helping me by using the Gaia Temples' power. These people never doubt themselves and never let darkness took their hearts, making them perfect as the chosen ones. This habit passes on through their descendents. And you, Sonic, and the other 8 people we've met in our adventure, are the descendents of these people." Chip explained. Sonic and Ravine became shocked by that.

"Just think about it, Sonic! No matter what happened, you and the others doubt yourselves." Chip exclaimed. "You never give in to the night or the darkness inside your hearts. That's why I wanted you and them to help me, because I knew that about you." He then starts to fly and continues:

"It was fun, getting to see the world! I've lived here since the planet began, but I still didn't know about it! About the beautiful sights in it, the delicious food in it, the kind people in it! All of that… So, I'm glad we got to meet. And that you've helped me get back my memories. I'll never….ever…..forget that." He speaks in an even sadder tone. "Thank you, Sonic. And all the special people we've met. Goodbye."

Chip then flies away.

"HEY!" Sonic called and stretches his arm as far as he could to grab Chip by its tail, pulling it back.

"Where do you think you're going by yourself?" Sonic asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, what was the point of that? The planet still has one more piece remaining!" Ravine pointed out.

"Huh? Well, Chip's memory came back now and…" Chip said nervously. "…and from here on, it's only my responsibility. Uh and there's….no reason for you to come, so…"

"If it's to help a friend, does there need to be a reason?" Sonic said.

"He's right. We might be the descendents of these other chosen people, but there's no need for you to leave us. Especially if they're your friends." Ravine complemented. A small smile opens in Chip's face.

"Thank you, Sonic and Ravine." Chip said in a soft tone.

Sonic and Ravine gave thumbs up to Chip. Chip then returns the thumbs up.

"YAY!" They all high-fived and laughed together.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **That part with the 'special ones' I've invented myself. I wanted to make these characters that I created to be even more special just like the summary and the whole story said.**

 **Whew! I need a break after this. I think I've already came up with some ideas to finish my latest High School story, so I'm going to focus on that one until I'm fully recovered from this one.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Almost done with this! I might finish this in two more chapters!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: the last Temple of Gaia and the confrontation with Eggman**

After bidding a fond farewell to Ravine, Sonic and Chip were back at Pickle's Lab at Shamar; it was daytime. But, something was not right…

"Ahh, I've been waiting for you, my boy!" Pickle saluted.

"Hey, professor!" Sonic saluted back, until he noticed that someone was missing. "Uh, where's Carlos, by the way?" Hearing this, Pickle crest falls.

"Something terrible happened; before you came back here, Eggman's robots suddenly attacked us and took away Carlos." He said in a sad tone. Sonic gasped in shock.

"Not only that, Sonic." Tails came in with his monitor. "Eggman's robots have kidnapped all of your friends from all the 8 regions!" Saying this, Tails shows Sonic from his monitor each of his friends getting nabbed by Eggman's robots one by one. Upon seeing this, Chip was just plain shocked while Sonic was angered; how could his worst enemy's robots do that to his new friends?

"Anyways, the restoration of that piece of the planet made the location of the last temple clear!" Pickle said.

"If that's the case, I believe it's where that egghead hid my friends. I must go there and save them!" Sonic said determined.

"Sonic, you better be careful. I think Eggman just kidnapped your friends so that you could lure you into his realm for something that's definitely bad!" Tails warned.

"It might be the case, but the planet needs my help. So, I'm going. Come on, Tails." Sonic said.

"Okay them, Sonic. We have to stay clear of the traps that Eggman placed there." Tails responded.

Sonic, Tails and Chip then waved goodbye to Pickle and left the Lab. Outside, they hopped on the Tornado and took off.

" _Don't worry everyone. I'm on my way._ " Sonic said in his thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

They were arriving at the last continent, until they were attacked by a group of flying robots.

"As expected, they won't let us through easily." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Alright, transform!" Tails shouted. Then, Tails' Tornado transformed into a combat plane. The plane boosts into the air and begins shooting at the robots with missiles.

After this exciting Tornado defense, Tails led Sonic to the area and Sonic and Chip leaps off the Tornado as it leaves.

"YAAAY!" Chip cheered while falling.

They landed on their feet onto some sort of bridge leading to an amusement park. They were going forward, until Eggman's laugh was heard into a microphone:

" _Welcome to Eggmanland, the brainchild of my heart and soul!"_ Then, a large golden Eggman statue rises from the main entrance right in front of where Sonic and Chip were standing. _"This very genius, the great Dr. Eggman, has harnessed the energy of Dark Gaia and used it to create this magnificent empire!"_

"Wow, cool!" Chip said in amazement. "It's so huge!"

Sonic shook his head. "Bad taste, just like always." He shrugged and scoffed. Chip then takes a picture of Eggman's statue.

"Take it, take it!" Chip pleaded in a childish way, offering Sonic the camera. He smiles and takes it. Chip flies in front of the Eggman statue and poses, as soon as Eggman's voice came in again:

" _Aren't you surprised? You're surprised, aren't you?"_ At the same time, Sonic takes the picture and Chip flies to him and takes back the camera. Around the same time, Eggman continues:

" _Sonic! If you have any complains, come deliver them to me in person. If you can, that is."_ Hearing these words, Sonic scratches his head in annoyance as Eggman laughs, but then coughs. Sonic sighs and shakes his head while walking.

"Things are just going swimmingly for you, huh?" he sassed.

"Sonic!" Chip called for him. Sonic looks up the Eggman statue just to see Chip taking pictures from above its head. "The last temple is in there somewhere!" he pointed out. "He must've built this place right on top of it!"

"Ok! Let's begin tearing it down!" Sonic nodded and points at the entrance. He and Chip went in there.

Inside the Eggmanland's act was a total challenge: Sonic had to come across obstacles, enemies and much more using everything he has learned through his whole adventure. He was dodging lasers, defeating robots, doing platformings, and sliding down on slopes with a sled.

"Once he reached half of the act, he had to flip a magic hourglass to turn day to night. Because it was shifted to night, Sonic became a Werehog again.

The part with the Werehog was quite complicated; there were parts where Sonic had to maintain his balance over pipes and not fall off at the magma river below, there were also parts to clear gaps by holding on to poles and so on. Oh, and as always, there were more Dark Gaia monsters to fight too.

* * *

Finally, after many traps, Sonic and Chip reached the Gaia Temple. Chip went up ahead and uses his collar's orb to reveal the pillar. They both nodded to each other before Sonic takes the last powerless Chaos Emerald and placing it in the circular hole.

Eventually, the Emerald was surrounded by flashing white lights and a white pillar of light lifts it. The Emerald's energy and color were slowly returning. The White and final Chaos Emerald was restored!

"The last Chaos Emerald has been completely restored." Chip said. He and Sonic looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly, they were shocked by the Temple's shaking.

* * *

 _At the reaches of space, the only piece left was surrounded in blue aura and returns to its place. With the seventh continent placed back into its spot, the whole planet is, at long last, completely restored._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Tails was flying in his Tornado, until he receives a message from Pickle.

" _It appears that Sonic has restored the light in the last Chaos Emerald."_ He said through Tails' monitor.

"Yes, he did!" Tails cheered. "Satellite footage confirms that the last piece of the planet is moving back into place."

" _Splendid! I shall await your safe return here."_ Pickle clapped. _"You can give me a full report over a plate of cucumber sandwiches."_

"Whether it's to report or anything else, it's always cucumber sandwiches." Tails face palmed as Pickle turns off from the monitor.

All of a sudden, something hits the Tornado, startling Tails. The hit was so strong that the plane spins away with Tails screaming.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic and Chip**_

They were exiting the Temple. Just then, the room starts shaking.

"Huh? What…?" Chip was quite scared. He turns around, trying to figure out where that came from.

Suddenly, Sonic and Chip looked at the ceiling and gasped; the ceiling collapses and a huge robot showed up in front of them. Then, Eggman came in from his Eggmobile, laughing like Santa Claus.

"Looks like you're a bit too late, Sonic." He said. "Thanks to my wondrous technology, Dark Gaia has finally reached completion. And I harnessed its power to put together this little creation; the Ultra-Hyper Prototype-1! Or also known as the Egg Dragon!"

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic shouted angrily. "What have you done to my friends?!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them! I'm not going to do anything to them. So, do you want to see them? Very well! They're right here, safe and sound!" Eggman said, directing to the Egg Dragon. The robot's top opened, revealing a blue transparent capsule. Inside the capsule were Sonic's friends! They were all panicked. Sonic gasped.

"Sonic! Help us!" Charlotte screamed.

Sonic then becomes angry by that.

"You're so gonna pay for that, Eggman!" he growled under his breath, very pissed since he was in his Werehog form.

"You think so? Well, I'm going to let my Prototype do it for me! Go get 'em!" Eggman demanded. The Egg Dragon then shoots a lightning attack at the floor. The floor cracks, separating Sonic and Chip. Both Sonic and Chip lose their balance, and fell into the abyss.

"SONIC!" Sonic's 8 trapped friends shouted horrified.

Down in the abyss, pieces of falling floor fragments were falling, as well as Sonic and Chip, who were screaming while falling. Then, Sonic tries to grind on the large red pipe that he came across during the fall. He leaps from some floor fragments to save Chip, grinds at the walls and lands on a descending platform. They both noticed that Eggman and the Egg Dragon came in as well.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO! This gorge will be your tomb!" Eggman laughed. He then directs the Eggmobile to the cockpit so he can start controlling the robot. The cockpit's glass closes. The ultimate battle between Eggman and Sonic was about to begin…

"This is checkmate, Sonic! Prepare yourself!" Eggman said. Sonic then thought for a second, looking at the Dragon better.

"That lit-up portion of the torso looks suspicious. Think I better try aiming for that first." He thought.

The Dragon begins charging its cannon, firing multiple blasts in a 180 degrees curve. The Dragon approaches the platform, but this gave the opportunity for Sonic to attack its torso. It worked.

"Curse you!" Eggman shouted angrily.

The Dragon then charges its arm with electricity.

"Take this!" Eggman shouted and made the Dragon swipe its electric arm horizontally on the platform like a blade. Sonic dodged it by going to a safe distance.

He looked for a chance to leap at the Dragon and grab its arm. Eggman noticed this and made the robot shake its arm to get Sonic off, but it wasn't working. Eggman got mad.

"Begone!" he shouted and launched a homing missile at Sonic. Sonic quickly leaps off the Dragon's arm, and the missile eventually hit the Dragon's torso.

"Oh no…!" Eggman panicked.

Sonic then uses his long arms to grab hold of the Dragon's sides and began pulling them down.

"Hey-! You…!" Sonic struggled with its sides. He stretched his arms even more, creating a slingshot effect, and delivering a strong two-leg kick at the Dragon's torso.

"Please! This is a delicate machine!" Eggman pleaded. Sonic, of course, ignored Eggman's pleading and began pulling off the Dragon's sides with all his might while yelling for power. In an instant second, Sonic managed to get rid of the Dragon's sides.

"Look what you've done!" Eggman shouted as Sonic lands back at the platform on fours.

"Damn you, Sonic!" Eggman cursed. "Begone!"

He made the Dragon shoot another missile, this time, on the platform. The platform breaks apart.

"Whoooaaa! He destroyed the platform!" Chip screamed while falling.

"T-That Eggman! He's going too far!" Sonic growled.

They noticed the scenario changing; they were now in a fiery place, looking a lot like the Center of the Earth. Sonic noticed a floating rocky platform and lands on it.

"Your life may have been spared that time, Sonic." Eggman came in with the Dragon. "But, luck won't last forever."

The Dragon begins a new move; it shoots an energy ball that hits the center of the platform, causing shockwaves. Sonic jumped over them. He then found another opportunity to leap at its arm again. The same process of the missile eventually hitting the Dragon's torso repeats. Sonic then leaps toward Eggman's cockpit this time.

"D-Don't come over here!" Eggman panicked.

Sonic ignored Eggman's pleading again, and begins to charge a powerful punch. He delivers two strong punches at Eggman's cockpit, with Eggman freaking out. Sonic leaps in the air and punches with all his might at the cockpit's glass. Finally, Sonic grabs hold of Eggman's whole cockpit and pulls it off from the Dragon.

"W-What?! Stop!" Eggman demanded in a scared tone as Sonic was spinning him in circles. With his strength, he throws Eggman away at the sky.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Eggman screamed in defeat and blasted away in a star. The Egg Dragon started to fall apart.

It seems that Eggman was no more… But there are more things to take care of…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The next chapter is obviously going to show the final battle, so it will probably be huge.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter features the whole final fight! I had to skip some dialogues to not make it too long.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Fate of the World**

After the Egg Dragon's destruction, Sonic saw no sight of his friends; he wondered where they could be.

"Sonic!" he heard Charlotte's voice. He turns to the left and spotted his friends standing at the other side of the rocky cliff, so he couldn't reach to them.

"How? How could I have lost?!" Eggman growled. "Well, I'll just make a Prototype-2 and-!"

Suddenly, he was cut short when strange purple tentacles appear from the lava, revealing Dark Gaia. Sonic, Chip and the 8 'special ones' watched astonished.

"So, that's…" Sonic started but didn't want to finish.

"Dark Gaia." Chip completed.

Dark Gaia made its way towards Sonic and roars.

"That's the way, Dark Gaia!" Eggman demanded furiously. "I want you to take that insolent hedgehog there and fling him to the outer limits of space!"

But Dark Gaia didn't want to hear Eggman's demanding anymore; it knocks Eggman away with its tentacle. Eggman screams and blasts off again into a star.

"Well, I don't think Dark Gaia is here to obey Eggman…" Thomas pointed out.

"No, he isn't." Carlos responded. "He's here for something else."

"And it would be…?" David asked.

"THAT." Carlos pointed at Dark Gaia stretching its tentacles to attack Sonic. Sonic quickly grabs Chip and leaps to the other nearby platform. The 'special ones' except Carlos gasped in shock.

"Why is he after Sonic? Doesn't he obey Eggman anymore?" Samantha asked.

Suddenly, their bodies started to glow brightly in a white aura. They gasped at this.

"Huh? What's happening to us?" Charlotte panicked.

"This is the causing of us being near Dark Gaia." Carlos explained. "It was all written in the last phrases at the Gaia Manuscripts: _'Dark Gaia's current form is just a disguise; its true form can only be revealed when the 9 chosen ones are gathered near Dark Gaia, and the only one of the chosen ones whose appearance changes from day to night, his/her soul is offered in sacrifice, thus restoring Dark Gaia's ultimate powers.'_ "

"S-So does that means….!" Charlotte started.

"Yes. Sonic is the only one from all of us who changes from day and night, so he's the sacrifice." Carlos responded.

Then, upon seeing the 'special ones' glowing, Dark Gaia exchanged a glance at Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic felt painful; he cringes in pain, feeling something about to come out from him.

"Oh god…. I think it's happening now…." Julian gasped, pointing at Sonic.

"Oh…no…" Ravine muttered.

Chip was doing karate-like fighting skills, until he noticed that something was wrong with Sonic, who was now on fours.

"Sonic?!" Chip was now worried. "What's wrong?!"

"OH NO! SONIC!" Charlotte shouted in a frightened tone.

"Urrrgghh…..AAAAAAAAGGGGHH! GGGRRRRRRR…AARRGGHH…RRRRGGHH...…RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sonic growled, snarled, cringed and screamed as the purple mist sealed from inside his body emerges. The 'special ones' gasped in horror as the purple mist goes through Dark Gaia's body. The glow from them disappears.

Dark Gaia begins to transform dramatically, showing two extra green eyes at both sides of his head. Chip shivered in fear from this.

"Sonic, pull yourself together!" he pleaded.

Since the purple mist which was currently changing Sonic into his Werehog form was no longer in his body, the spell on him was broken for good; he was back to normal, but he was feeling rather weak and was panting from all the screaming and the suffering he did.

"Is….he okay?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Sonic!" Chip called as loud as he could to offer encouragement to Sonic.

"Chip…..g-get out of here!" Sonic moaned weakly.

Chip looks at Sonic's 8 friends and then back at Dark Gaia, who begins to attack with his tentacles. Chip then protects himself using his collar's orb powers, creating a shield. The 8 were astonished by that.

"Quick! You, the Chosen Ones, concentrate with all your might!" Chip said to the 8.

"Huh? What are you-?" Charlotte was cut out by Chip.

"Just DO IT!"

The 8 then closed their eyes and concentrated. Their bodies began to glow again in a white aura. Suddenly, Sonic's body also glows in white aura. Chip then concentrates as well, saying his Light Gaia prayers:

"From the rekindled earth, there be nine lights! Bring fourth to us the seven gems of eternity!"

* * *

Eventually, the seven Chaos Emeralds began to glow brightly at the same time. Their light enveloped the seven temples.

"What?! What's happening?!" one of the residents of Adabat panicked as the whole town watched in horror.

"How could this be happening?!" a resident from Chun-nan gasped.

"The Temple-!" a old man from Shamar said shocked.

From around the world, the people gasped horrified because the seven temples began to lift from the ground, causing earthquakes. They then were surrounded by light and made their way to the planet's core.

"It is now…. The Time of Awakening!" Chip screamed as the seven temples envelop him. The 8, still glowing, opened their eyes and gasped in amazement; the temples were organized into the shape of a gigantic monument with head, arms and legs! Its eyes and chest were glowing in a green light. The glow from the 8 and from Sonic fades away.

"Holy savannah….." Samantha was stunned.

"That's amazing…!" David said fascinated.

Sonic slowly recovers. He then hears Chip's voice:

" _Sonic…"_

Sonic stands up, only to notice he was standing at the monument's 'shoulder'. It was face-to-face with Dark Gaia.

Chip, controlling the monument, begins charging towards Dark Gaia, which was now shooting fireballs at it. Once he dodges the fireballs, Chip delivers three punches at Dark Gaia's weak spot; one of its 'eyes'.

Dark Gaia then grabs hold of Chip. Chip tries to hold on for as long as he could.

" _Sonic, it's your chance! Head to Dark Gaia's weak spot while Chip holds him!"_ Chip demanded.

"Ok, Buddy!" Sonic responded. Soon, the 8 came in as well.

"We'll help you too." Samantha said. They all responded with thumbs up.

They all rushed to the monument's 'arm' and to its 'hand', grinding on rails, running on loops and jumping over tentacles.

Once they reached the tip of the 'hand', they made a leap of faith towards Dark Gaia's weak spot. They used all of their abilities to strike it with force. Dark Gaia roars in pain.

It seems to be over for the heroes, but…

* * *

Suddenly, Dark Gaia leads out a loud roar, releasing some purple mist into the air. The mist envelops the whole planet.

"That….doesn't sound good." Thomas gulped.

At each of its regions, the sky turns purple and dark. The people from its regions looked at the sky, terrified.

Meanwhile, Amy rushed to Shamar to search for the professor.

"W-What's going on?" she asked herself, looking at the darkened sky. "It just became night all of a sudden!"

She looked at her side and noticed Pickle; who just rushed from his Lab to where Amy was. He was panting from his running.

"Dark Gaia has regained his true power. He has become complete." Pickle explained. "It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold. _'Upon the 9 Chosen Ones show up before the entity, shall his powers be restored by the one affected by day and night's sacrifice. The world shall be plunged into the dark of night and then everything will face destruction.'_ "

Pickle then kneeled on the floor, speaking in a dramatic tone:

"To think it would come to this… This planet is doomed." He crests falls, shaking his head.

"You CAN'T think like that!" Amy shouted angrily. "Because we still have Sonic!"

* * *

Back at the core, Dark Gaia begins to change again: extra arms pops out of his torso and more creepy eyes appeared at his fang-shaped sides of his head. A large eyeball replaces his face. Dark Gaia was looking even more frightening than ever. Meanwhile, the seventh continent's piece was being lifted from out of its spot. The heroes stare at him with determined looks on their faces.

"That's Dark Gaia's complete form; Perfect Dark Gaia." Carlos said.

Soon, the Seven Chaos Emeralds started to glow; they were evolved in a bright light with their corresponding colors, exiting the Temples. They made their way to where Sonic was and surrounded him.

"Let's do it!" Sonic shouted heroically as he closes his eyes with the Chaos Emeralds circling around him. He curls as the Emeralds spun faster and closer to him as he began to glow in a golden light. When the Emeralds finally went through him, an explosion of gold occurred, and Sonic was now in his Super form. His eight friends cheered for him:

Julian-"You can do this, Sonic!"

Carlos-"The fate of the planet depends on you, Sonic!"

Samantha-"Come on, Sonic!"

Thomas-"We're all counting on you!"

Charlotte-"We all believe in you, Sonic!"

Misty-"Don't fail us now, Big Blue!"

David-"You can win, Sonic!"

Ravine-"You've got this!"

Everyone's cheering actually gave more encouragement and more power for Super Sonic as he flies towards Perfect Dark Gaia. The Final Battle was about to unfold!

Carlos- _"Sonic, can you hear me?"_

Carlos's voice suddenly came in Sonic's mind.

Carlos- _"Since we are the 'special ones', we are using our powers to talk to you through telepathy!"_

Samantha- _"We'll win this one together!"_

"Thanks, everyone!" Super Sonic thanked. "Well, it's time for the big climax!"

Thomas- _"Sonic! Mind these meteors!"_

Julian- _"They'll explode if you come into contact!"_

Super Sonic flies in different directions to avoid the upcoming meteors.

Ravine- _"That looks like…"_

Carlos- _"Watch out, Sonic! Dark Gaia is trying to attack you!"_

Dark Gaia shots out purple flames in different patterns, while still protecting himself by a shield.

"Damn… If we can't break that shield…!" Super Sonic groaned while standing in front of the shield.

"Leave this to me, Sonic!" Chip said.

Charlotte- _"H-Hey! Chip, what you are going to do?!"_

Chip screams loudly as he passes through the barrier by himself.

"Chip…" Super Sonic gasped. "You're… Amazing!"

David- _"Let Chip deal with Dark Gaia. Sonic, take this opportunity to do something about this shield!"_

Misty- _"Hmm those giant snakes-like things may have something to do with the shield, blue boy!"_

"You're right, Misty. I'll bet these snake-like things are the weak points." Super Sonic guessed.

He then flew to one of them; he does a Homing Attack on it, destroying it.

Charlotte- _"You got it, Sonic!"_

Julian- _"It's not over yet! There's still more!"_

Chip then starts to struggle from the inside of the barrier.

Samantha- _"Chip, you okay there?"_

"I'm still…alright…" Chip said while struggling. "I'll be fine…!"

Super Sonic managed to defeat three more of the 'snakes'.

Thomas- _"Don't let up, Sonic!"_

Julian- _"Uh oh… incoming fireball!"_

Charlotte- _"Please be careful, Sonic!"_

Ravine- _"Boost as quickly as you can to escape!"_

Super Sonic flew as fast as he could to avoid the fireballs coming after him. He then starts to deal with another 'snake'.

Carlos- _"Oh no… Dark Gaia is charging its beam!"_

David- _"Careful, Sonic!"_

Julian- _"Keep moving or you're about to get hit!"_

Dark Gaia fires its beam and moves in one direction to catch Sonic, who was continuously flying to not get hit by the beam. Dark Gaia then stops for a brief second. Super Sonic then returned back to the 'snake' he was dealing until he defeats it.

Misty- _"Good job!"_

Carlos- _"Hurry! There's only a few left!"_

Super Sonic flies at high speed to the next one, and defeats it without being attacked by something else.

Thomas- _"You're doing great, Sonic!"_

He then flies to another one, dodging some meteors in the way. After defeating the other one, there was only one remaining. But then, Dark Gaia tries another method.

Samantha- _"Be careful, Sonic! Dark Gaia is planning something else…"_

Dark Gaia starts charging some fireballs and begins to throw them.

Ravine- _"That looks like a Homing Shot!"_

Charlotte- _"Sonic, watch out!"_

Super Sonic keeps flying to avoid the Homing Shots and goes after the last 'snake'. Upon destroying the last one, the barrier around Dark Gaia disappears.

David- _"All right!"_

Charlotte- _"Great job, Sonic!"_

Suddenly, Dark Gaia grabs hold of Chip very strongly, and begins charging his eyeball at Chip. Chip panics terrified.

"Chip!" Super Sonic shouted and quickly flies to Chip.

Carlos- _"Hurry, Sonic! Strike Dark Gaia's arms to free Chip!"_

Super Sonic then charges at each arm until Dark Gaia completely lets go of Chip.

Dark Gaia fires its deadly laser, but Chip managed to hold on to it, dissipating it. He then delivers a punch at Dark Gaia.

Carlos- _"Now it's your chance, Sonic! Finish Dark Gaia once and for all!"_

Super Sonic charges towards Dark Gaia at mach speed, delivering a finishing blow into his eye.

Dark Gaia roars in pain and in defeat, sinking slowly into the depths of the boiling lava, never to be seen again.

The Final Battle comes to an end, leaving the heroes' side victorious.

* * *

Super Sonic suddenly felt tired. His super form deactivates and he faints.

"Oh no! Sonic is falling!" Charlotte panicked, pointing at the falling blue hedgehog. Chip quickly catches him with his 'hand'. The 8 sighed in relief, but they were still worried about Sonic; he was like sleeping peacefully.

"He's only unconscious." Samantha said as the others smiled.

* * *

From the planet's atmosphere, the purple mist slowly disappears. Everyone from around the world cheered happily.

"Oh! The light has reigned over the darkness and the world has returned to peace!" Pickle said in a happy tone. "How miraculous, how moving!" Then, Amy jumps in front of him with her hands on her back.

"Didn't I tell you? Sonic would NEVER lose!" Amy said.

"Yes." Pickle nodded. "However, we could never live without the night since we all must sleep. In this world, the darkness is as much a part of it as the light is. It may be that the darkness hasn't been destroyed but merely laid to rest. It grows stronger over the eons, rises up, and then is put to slumber by the light. That is the balance between Dark Gaia and Light Gaia. And that balance may be the very will of the planet."

"Save the speeches for later!" Amy interrupted and grabs Pickle's hand. "Let's go get everything ready for Sonic and the others' homecoming party!" as she drags Pickle along.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I'll write the final chapter soon enough!  
**


	18. Final Chapter

**The final chapter of this story is finally here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: Endless Possibilities**

The seventh continent piece was getting put back into place. Chip was still holding Sonic in his 'hand', with the 8 watching over him.

Suddenly, a hologram of Chip's original form appears before the unconscious Sonic.

"Chip?" Charlotte said saddened.

" _Sonic…"_ Chip called for Sonic. _"Sonic, you must live."_

"But… Chip…" Ravine said with tears in her eyes. "What about us? Are you going to leave us?"

" _I shall use my powers to send you back to your regions."_

"Chip… Is this goodbye then?" Charlotte cried.

" _Farewell, my friends…"_

With those words, Chip starts to fly up, but then hears someone.

"Ch-Chip…" It was Sonic. He didn't open his eyes.

"Sonic! He's alive!" Charlotte said happily.

"I told you, he's only unconscious." Samantha said.

Chip looks back at Sonic and his friends one last time before he departs. The 'hand' of the monument closes and prepares to launch everyone in the air. They were evolved in a green sphere of light; the 8's eyes were closed, all holding and laying their heads on to Sonic from above and on his sides. Chip, inside the monument watches his new friends leave as he was slowly engulfed in flames and as the continent's piece gets placed back, closing the way to the planet's core, forever…

* * *

 _ **A long moment later…**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we could hear a blue hedgehog screaming and falling down like a meteor, about to land on the same Tall Island that he landed at the beginning of his adventure.

Just like at what happened at the beginning, Sonic lands in a face plant at the island. He uses his strength to lift his head off the dirt and stands up all dizzy, almost losing his balance.

"Ow…" he groans, placing his hand at his head.

He looks around, feeling that this place looked familiar. Once he looks to his right, he spots Chip! But it was only an illusion; Chip's figure fades away, leaving only his neck collar. Sonic approaches the collar on the floor and picks it up. Chip's voice echoes in our minds:

" _I will never forget you…ever. As a part of this earth… I will always be with you… And your friends."_

Sonic looks at the horizon, and back at the collar again. He then puts the collar on his wrist as a bracelet.

" _Thank you, Chip… With your collar, I'll always remember you… And my friends, they're not just mine… They're your friends too. I'm sure they won't forget about you too._ " Sonic said in his thoughts.

He sees the sun rising, he leads out a sigh; this was the meaning of a new beginning. He dashes to the side of the island, following its path.

Soon, Tails came in with his Tornado, following Sonic's running.

"Sonic!" Tails called for his blue friend, waving at him. Sonic responded with a two-finger flip.

"Don't forget about us!" a familiar voice came in. Sonic and Tails looked at the other side and spotted Thomas's plane carrying all of Sonic's friends! Thomas was piloting, Julian and Carlos were sitting on the passenger's seats, Misty was sitting on the plane's back, and Charlotte, Samantha, David and Ravine were standing on the plane's dual wings. They all waved at Sonic and Tails. They both waved back and began traveling on the island's road for a minute.

Soon, after a minute of traveling on the island, it was time to say goodbye to the 8 friends.

"Goodbye, Sonic! Goodbye, Tails!" Thomas waved. "May we all meet again someday!" as the other 7 friends waved as well.

Sonic and Tails waved back. They preceded forward, waiting for another adventure for them to unfold.

 _So, no matter who or what you are, whenever what you can do about it, the possibilities for you to do new things are never ending._

 **The End**

* * *

 **Annnd, done! Thank you for the ones who were following and favoring this story! Also, thanks Jacksonangelo105 for the reviews!  
**

 **Time for me to finish the other Sonic story!**


End file.
